Please Don't Let Me Go
by Boyband girl
Summary: Nathan Sykes  The Wanted  Fanfiction  When she tell him something that will change BOTH of their lives forever. Will Nathan stick by her or leave her when things get tough?
1. Telling Nathan

_**Please Don't Let Me Go**_

He's the love of my life. I met him over 2 years ago. Just before he became famous, he asked me to be his girlfriend. I said yes and we have been happy ever since.

But I've been avoiding him for the last week. Since I found out. I panicked. I'm moving in with him and his band soon. How would he react? Would he stick by me? We're both only 18. He's in a boy band. He wouldn't have the time to help. Oh god. I don't know what to do anymore. To be honest, I'm scaring myself more than I need to. No one knows yet. Not him. Not my family. Not my friends. No one. No one except myself and it drives me crazy but I'm too scared to tell anyone. He should know.

I took a deep breath before opening the door to his house with my key. I had tears in my eyes and was slightly shaking. Oh god. I hope nobody notices.

"He's upstairs" Said a voice. I didn't bother to acknowledge who it was. I just nodded and took the first step.

Climbing upstairs seemed to take forever as I thought through in my head what I was going to say to him. I was just going to be upfront with him. He had the right to know.

I walked into his bedroom and just stood there. Staring at him. He stood up and wrapped his arms around me. I inhaled his scent. I couldn't live without it.

"You okay babe?" He said in a worried voice.

This is it. I'm going to tell him. I led him over to the bed and he sat beside me. I grabbed his hand and our finger locked together

"Nathan..." I took a deep breath "I'm pregnant"

He just stared at me for a while. I could see in his eyes that he had around a million things running through his mind. Honestly, I didn't blame him. I wouldn't even blame him if he never wanted to see me again. We should have been more careful.

After a while is mouth moved but no words came out.

"Please say something Nath" I begged

"You're... Pregnant?" He whispered.

"What do you mean your pregnant?" He sounded angry. I didn't blame him

Being the baby of the band I suppose this is the last thing he was expecting.

"I'm so sorry Nath..." I said as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"You have nothing to be sorry for" I could barley hear him, he was talking so quietly

"Who else knows?"

"No one" I said

We hear a cheer from downstairs. Football most likely.

"We need to tell them" He said, standing up.

My eyes went wide "Now?"

He nodded and held out his hand. I took it and stood up as he guided me downstairs into the living room.

"Guys" He said "We- we need to tell you something"

Tom, Max, Jay and Siva all sat down and nodded, signalling us to continue.

Nathan looked at me. I took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant" I said, closing my eyes and squeezing Nath's hand.

"Whoa" Said Siva's strong Irish accent.

"Since when?" Asked Tom

Nathan looked at me. "A week?" He asked more than answered.

I nodded and added "and 5 days"

Jay came and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek "You guys aren't gonna be alone in this"

"Thanks" I said, honestly grateful that he would be willing to help us.

"You need to tell Jayne" Max said, giving me a hug.

"We know" Nathan said "It's gonna be the death of me."

He let go of my hand and walked into the kitchen "Wanna cuppa tea babe?" He asked

"I'm alright thanks"

I sat down on the sofa and brought my knees up to my chest. Tom came and sat next to me and put an arm around me.

"It's gonna be alright" He said

"I don't even know if I want to keep it yet though"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm 18, Nathan's 18, we're not ready to be parents and he's not gonna have time to help anyway and" I just stopped. Things were going through my mind but I couldn't find the words to say.

Nathan walked back into the room and sat the other side of me and Tom went upstairs. I rested my head on Nath's shoulder and sighed. He put and arm around me and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you babe" He said softly

"I love you too Nath"


	2. Abortion

Sat in Nathan's room while he was having a tweet session with his fans, a millions things were running through my mind.

"Do you wanna keep it?" I asked

"Huh?" He said, looking away from the laptop screen.

"The baby, do you wanna keep it?"

"Oh" He frowned "I dunno, I've got the band and stuff"

"So you don't want to keep it?"

"Babe" He said "I, I just don't think we're ready"

I nodded "I'll get an abortion"

He pulled me onto his lap and kissed my forehead

"I'm sorry sweetheart"

"It's okay" I said, quietly "I'll go tomorrow"

"Do you want me to go?"

I shook my head "I wanna go by myself"

"Kit Kat" he sighed, using my nickname

"Nath, I'm going on my own" I said

"Okay babe" He said, kissing my neck.

Sat in the hospital, my hands were sweaty and I could feel my heart beating.

"Katie we're ready for you" Said a nurse. I nodded and followed her into a room and sat down.

She talked about abortion and how it all works and stuff and I listened carefully. Then she asked me if I was ready. I nodded and lay down on the bed thing.

Walking back to Nathan's I had tears in my eyes. I walked in and everyone was in the living room.

Nathan smiled at me "How'd it go hun?"

"I- I couldn't go through with it" I said, trembling.

"What?"

"Nathan we're having a baby" I said, tears falling down my face.

Nathan's expression quickly turned angry as he grabbed a hoodie and went for the door.

"Nath..." I cried.

He just glared at me, before walking out, slamming the door behind him, leaving me and the boys shocked.

"Im gonna go" I said to the boys, heading out the door

"Katie"

I turned around and it was Max, and he brought me into a big bear hug

"He'll come around sooner or later" He said.

I nodded and walked out. The cold air hit me like a ton of bricks. But honestly it was nice. I walked home slowly. Thinking that my relationship with Nathan was over. That I would have to raise this baby for myself. What would I say when it asked where it's daddy was?

'Daddy's in a band and didn't want you?'

NO!

I walked into my house to the smell of dinner cooking. I walked into the kitchen and mum was there, putting the food onto plates.

"Mum" I said "Can I talk to you?"

"In a minute"

"Mum this is really important"

She sighed and turned around. "What?"

Tears stung in my eyes.

"Im pregnant" I said "And Nathan hates me"

"What? This is as much Nathan's fault as it is yours"

"I know but he wanted to get rid of it and this morning I went to have an abortion but I couldn't go through with it and now he hates me."

She just sighed and went back to serving the food and putting it on the table.

"Call your sister down please" She said.

I looked at her with disgust and picked my coat and keys

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here!" I said, storming out. I was starving so I went to McDonalds. And who was there? Nathan. With tears streaming down his face.


	3. Love

I went and sat next to him.

"You okay?" I asked

"Fucking great" He replied sarcastically. "You know, your pregnant, and my mum don't want to hear it. Best phone call of my life"

"Well, my mum isn't exactly the most supportive either" I said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"I'm gonna be here for you Katie" He said "It's gonna get tough and we're gonna wanna give up, but I'm gonna be here for you. No matter what."

"Really?" I smiled

He nodded "And I'm sorry about earlier"

"It's okay" I said "You just needed to get your head around it"

He wrapped his arms around me and I did the same, he was slightly rocking back and forth. I loved that.

"NATHAN!" Our heads shot up to see around 5 girls with 'I love Nathan Sykes' jumpers on.

"Go and take pictures" I said "Or they'll just follow us round"

He kissed me on the head

"I love you Katie" He said

"I love you too Nathan"

He smiled and went over to the girls and started taking pictures. While I took Nath's burger and started eating it.

After he had taken pictures with the girls and signed stuff we left hand in hand.

We were walking through town when we saw two flashes go off to our right, we looked and saw a photographer running off

"FUCKER!" I shouted

"Kate" Said Nath, putting an arm around me.

"Well he is" I said, pouting.

Nathan laughed and planted a gentle kiss on my lips and I smiled at him.

"Let's go tiny" He said, running off.

"Evil!" I screamed, running after him

"Not my fault your short!"

"I'm gonna get you Sykes!"

"NOT WITH THEM SMALL LEGS YOUR NOT!"

I chased him all the way back to his place, and by the end of it I couldn't breathe.

"Want a drink babe?" He said, laughing.

I nodded. Not being able to speak.

He kissed me on the forehead before disappearing into the kitchen

"Looks like you had a good workout" Jay joked.

I nodded again and Nathan came back with a glass of water, which I downed in about 10 seconds.

"Never. Do. That. Again" I said to Nath, glaring at him

"Aww too much for miss little legs?" He smirked.

I pulled him down onto the sofa and sat on him grabbing his glass of water, holding it over his head.

"Watch what you say Sykes" I say, evilly.

"You wouldn't dare" He said

My eyes narrowed and I started to tip the glass

"Katie..."

Water was about to fall out the glass

"OKAY OKAY OKAY YOU WIN!"

I laughed and put the glass down and he pulls me close o him, kissing me passionately.

"You gorgeous" He whispered, his warm breath on my neck.

"I know" I said "It's a shame about you though isn't it?"

He got that evil twinkle in his eye and I got up and ran upstairs, with him following. He caught me and dragged me onto his bed, and tickled the life out of me.

Then he laid next to me, with his arms around me, and everything was perfect.


	4. Tell The World

"WAKE UP IT'S WANTED WEDNESDAY!" I look up to see Tom there with the flip.

I put my thumb up to him before burying my face in Nathan's chest. I felt him squeeze me slightly.

"Wooh Wanted Wednesday!" He said, making an effort to sound excited.

Tom left the room and I looked at Nathan.

"Mornin' babe" He smiled, kissing me.

"You feeling alright?"

I quickly got out of bed and ran to the bathroom, throwing my head over the toilet. I puked and Nathan came in and started rubbing my back, not really realizing what was happening as he was still half asleep.

"Eww That's MANK!" He said, running back out.

Then Jayne came is "Is everything alright?" she said, before coming to hold my hair back.

After a few minutes I was sure I wasn't gonna throw up anymore and I stood up and Jayne walked me back to Nathan's room.

"Take it slow for a few hours" She said and I nodded. "Oh yeah, we're gonna announce that you're pregnant today, in the flip and on This Morning, if it's okay with you"

"Yeah it's fine" I said. And she nodded and walked downstairs and I went in Nathan's room to get dressed.

I put on some black jeggins, a blue top of Nathan's that had a picture of a fly on it, and some black Uggs. I put on a bit of eyeliner and mascara and shoved my hair up in a pony tail. I walked downstairs and Nathan presented me with some marmite toast and a cuppa tea.

"You are such a babe" I said, giving him a kiss

"I know" He said smiling.

"Come on we're already late" Jayne said, frantically trying to get us all in the van. I quickly gulped my tea down and took my toast in the van with me.

Once we we're at This Morning we all just chilled for a bit because we weren't going on until 10AM and it's 9:30.

We all made our way onto the This Morning sofa and waited until we we're introduced. This was my first time on TV so I practically forced Nathan to put his arm around my waist, which he did without complaining.

"And now we're here with 5 very talented boys and 1 very lucky girl, please welcome The Wanted and Katie!"

Yeah. And Katie.

"Wooh!"

"So how are you all today?"

"So how are you all?"

"Yeah we're all great thanks" Said Max

"Good good, it's been a while since we saw you last, what's been happening since then?"

"Well" Said Tom "It's just been a rollercoaster ride really, we've been doing so much"

"And, obviously you've just done the official comic relief single 'Gold Forever' how does that feel?"

"It's amazing" Jay said "All the money from it has gone to comic relief and we're still collecting money from it now so we thank everyone who has brought it because it's all for an amazing charity."

"And I heard a little secret that one of you likes scented candles?"

We all pointed at Siva.

"There's nothing wrong with relaxing with candles" He said, defensively and we all laughed.

"And you're with one lucky girl here, Katie how are you?"

"Nervous actually" I said with a slight laugh "But good thanks"

"Now rumour has it that your dating Nathan here"

"I am" I said, smiling at Nathan

"How long have you been going out?"

"Ermm... Coming up 2 years now" I said

"Oh so it's serious then?"

"Yeah it is"

"I love your top by the way!"

"Aww thanks- It's actually Nathan's but you know"

"Oh yeah I heard about this flyboy thing"

"Yeah" Said Nathan "It's basically were I go 'Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee' and people say it's like a fly impression, some fans actually had that top made for me"

"Aww so are you like his fly girl or something?"

"No no no no no" I said, smiling

"You're as light as a fly though" Nath said

"I won't be" I said, as Jayne told me to get the whole pregnant thing is so we could officially announce it.

"I think I know what this is about"

"Erm, Yeah" I said and Nathan's grip around my waist tightened. "I'm pregnant. And I have Nathan baby growing inside of me"

"Aww congratulations how far along are you?"

"2 and a half weeks" I said.

"Aw well it's been lovely having you all here and we hope to have you back soon"

Thank god it's over.


	5. Hospital and iloveyouu

"What's with the phone spasm?" I asked Nathan because his phone was buzzing every 2 seconds.

"Fans that I'm following are messaging me going mental" He replied.

"Tell them all to fuck off"

"Kate" He said "What's up with you?"

"What?"

"Been in a really bad mood lately" he said, climbing up behind me on the sofa, wrapping his arms round me.

"Oh I don't know" I said, leaning my head back into his chest "Stress?"

"Well, be chilled, I don't like you being all moody"

I looked at him over my shoulder and he gave me a gentle kiss on the lips. I could feel my eyes drooping, even though it was the middle of the day I had no energy what so ever.

"Go and get some rest" He whispered, rocking me back and forth.

I shook my head.

"I'm fine here"

"You wanna cuppa Nath?" Tom said as he walked though to the kitchen

"Go on then mate"

"Kate?" Tom asked me

"I'm alright thanks" I said, and he nodded and went though and I cuddled up into Nath as much as I could.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, sounding worried

"Nath I'm fine" I said, weakly smiling at him.

"Katie" He said, somewhat sternly "What's wrong"

"Fucking hell Nath!" I snapped at him "I'm fine!"

I stood up and went to walk off, but the room was spinning and then, blackness.

I woke up in a room. I knew exactly where I was. I was in hospital. Yay.

Mum was sat in the chair next to the bed crying. I don't see why. It's not as if she cares about me anyway. I can't wait to get the fuck out and move in with Nath. Speaking of Nath... Where is he? My eyes scanned the room... Jay... Tom... Max...Siva...Jayne...But no Nathan.

"OHYGODKATIETHANKGODYOUROKAY!" Mum screamed in my ear.

"Get out" I said to her

"What?"

"I said get out, I don't want you in here. Just go. Now"

She was about to protest but I gave her the dirtiest look I could and she walked out with tears running down her face. Before I could blink, the boys were all sat around the edge of the bed.

"You okay?" asked Jay

I nodded "Bit of a headache"

"Your lucky Seev caught you" Tom said

"Thanks Seev" I said, smiling at him

"Anyday"

"Here" Max said, handing me a bottle of water

"Ta"

It was silent for a minute or so and I couldn't deal with it anymore.

"Alright, where is he?"

"Who?" They all said

"Nathan"

"Oh... He ermm... Ran off" Max said

"Why?"

"He said something about this being his fault and bolted" Tom said.

"Where's my phone?"

"Here" Jayne said, handing it to me.

I dialled Nathan's number and it rang but he didn't answer. So I text him.

'_If you don't call me back and come and give me a cuddle I will actually murder you! Xx'_

A few seconds later my phone buzzed and 'Sexy Bum x' came up on the screen.

"Nath" I said, answering it

"_I'm so sorry, I should be there, I should of been there when you woke up. I'm sorry"_

"Were are you?"

"_Don't worry about where I am, but I promise I am on my way"_

"You better be, cause if your not, I will actually kill you!"

"_Is baby Sykes okay?"_

SHIT! The baby

"I don't know, I literally just woke up"

"_Okay babe I'll be there soon, I love you"_

"I love you too"

And then he hung up.

"Is the baby okay?" I asked, hoping for a positive answer

"Yeah The Wanted Junior's fine" Tom smiled

"You lot are so set on it being a boy ain't ya?"

"Yep" They all said, and I laughed

Then a very out of breath and red faced Nathan came in, and stood at the door. I held my arms out for him and within a second he had me on his lap.

"I'm so sorry baby" He whispered in my ear "I love you so much"

"It's okay" I replied "This isn't your fault Nath, I was being stubborn, you we're looking out for me, It's my fault. I love you too, more than anyone in the world"

"So your still wanna move in this weekend?" He asked, hopefully

"More than anything in the world" I smiled, kissing him and wrapping my arms around him.

"Awwww" Said the boys

"Way to ruin a moment" I laughed.


	6. Goodbye

I sighed as I pressed 'decline' on my phone. I wish he would just leave me alone!

I looked at the clock '11:30 PM'

I went downstairs and looked at Nathan, who look at me and smiled

"Come bed" I said, holding out my hand.

He smiled and took it, standing up, and I lead him upstairs. He picked up my phone and unlocked it.

"Youuu havvee a teeexxtt!" He sang, in his heart melting voice.

"Okay" I laughed.

He opened the text and read it.

'_You know that kiss meant something baby cakes, so just answer your phone, I'm sure Nathan wouldn't want to see them pictures aye? Now be a good little girl and call me back x'_

"What the fuck is this?" He said angrily, shoving my phone in my face. SHIT!

"Nath, this isn't what it looks like"

"Then what the fuck is it?"

"It was... 2 weeks ago... and he came up to me and.."

"AND WHAT? You just went and got off with him?"

"It's not like that Nath!"

"How far did it go? Did you just kiss him or did you shag him? Is this baby even mine?"

"Nath that's not fair!" I said, hurt that he would even think that, tears stinging my eyes.

"Do you know what else ain't fair? YOU going behind my fucking back!"

Tears rolled down my cheeks as he grabbed my upper arm, practically throwing me out the room.

"Find somewhere else to fucking sleep" he said, shutting the bedroom door in my face.

I took a deep breath before getting a blanket and pillow out of the cupboard and creeping downstairs. I laid down on the sofa and cried myself to sleep.

What seemed like minutes later I was being woken up.

"Katie?"

I opened my eyes to see Jay crouched down, his face next to mine

"What you doing down here?" He asked

"Nathan kicked me out of bed"

"Go and sleep in my bed, I'll sleep down here"

I shook my head "No, I'm not kicking you out of your own bed"

"I'm offering Katie, now go"

Once again, I shook my head. He sighed and picked me up bridle style, carrying me to his room and laying me on the bed, he went to walk out of the room.

"Stay with me" I said, in a child's voice.

He turned around and smiled, nodding at me. He crawled into the bed next to me and I hugged him, tears flowing down my face.

"Shhh" He said, kissing my forehead and stroking my hair "It's gonna be okay, shhh"

I woke up the next morning still in Jay's arms. He was already awake.

"Morning" He said, smiling

"Morning bird"

"You gonna tell me what happened between you and Nathan or...?"

I showed him the text and he gave me a confused look.

"He thinks I cheated on him" I said "Which, yes, technically I did, but I have good reason, but he wouldn't listen"

"Go on"

"Two weeks ago when I went out to do the shopping, but came back with nothing? He came up to me, his names George by the way, he's around 23, we used to go to the same childminder, so I thought he just wanted to say hi, but he pinned me up against a wall and held a knife to my throat. He said he was gonna kill me, and in his own words _'Fuck me or I'll kill ya.' _I started kissing him and saying sexy things, I could see he was getting the chills, so I lead him into an ally, he was taking photo's the whole time, he laid down and I stood on him, he's quite muscley. He thought I was gonna give him a strip tease or something, but I jumped on his balls as hard as I could and ran back here. Nathan thinks I done it for me. He doesn't even know why"

Jay just stared at me for a few seconds before squeezing me tightly.

"Why the hell didn't you tell anyone, we could have called the police"

"I just wanted to forget about it. I have enough on my mind and I don't need anything else fucking up my life!"

"Alright, so what happens now?"

"I collect the few things here and go home, looks like me and Nathan are over, so much for me moving in today."

"So what? Your just giving up?"

"Jay, he won't listen to me, so yeah, I'm giving up and going home"

I got out of bed and crept into Nathan's room, picking up my few items and shoving them into a bag, he was still asleep.

"Goodbye Nathan" I whispered as a tear rolled down my cheek. I wiped it away and walked out, carefully shutting the door behind me. Then I went into Max's room.

"You alright Kate?"

"Just wanted to say goodbye, looks like me and Nath are over so I'm going home, Jay will tell you everything."

I went over to him and hugged him.

"Love you Max" I said, walking out of his room

"Love you too Kate"

Then I went into Siva's room.

"I'm going home" I said, me and Nathan are done, thought you deserved a goodbye"

He hugged me and I walked out, and into Tom's room. Tom and Jay would be the hardest to say goodbye to, because I had become so close to them. They were like older brothers to me and I loved them so much.

I entered Tom's room with tears in my eyes, and he held out his arms, which I ran into

"Jay told me" He said "I'm gonna miss you so much Katie Baby"

"I'm gonna miss you too Tom Tom, I love you so much"

"I love you too"

He kissed me on the forehead and I went downstairs, where Jay was waiting for me. He hugged me and I broke down.

"I love you Jaybird" I sobbed

"I love you too Katie, so much, and I'm ALWAYS here, weather your with Nath or not okay?"

I nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye Jay" I said as more tears fell, walking out the front door and going home.


	7. You Proved You Loved Me

I sighed as I packed the last few things into my suitcase. It has been two weeks since I came home. They had all tried to phone me. I answered one. Tom. I told him that I just want to forget and move on. Thankfully he understood and he told the others for me. Nathan keeps texting me and ringing me. But I take no notice. I delete the texts without reading them and just ignore he calls and delete the many voice mails. I'm a month pregnant now and I'm going to stay with my dad in Yorkshire. Mum doesn't want a baby in the house. I don't exactly like my dad that much. But he was really supportive on the phone and I really hope he is going to help me with this baby. Considering he missed out on the majority of my up bringing.

I lifted my heavy suitcase downstairs and dragged it out the door, not even saying goodbye to my mum. I walked 10 minutes to the train station and sat down. My train wasn't meant to be here for almost an hour anyway. I just needed to get away from my house. I pulled out my iPod and plugged my headphones in and pressed shuffle.

After about 10 minutes, 'Breathe' by Taylor Swift came on. And that was exactly how I was feeling.

I my eyes start to water but I blinked back the tears. Not wanting to look like an idiot who was sat in a train station crying to her music.

A train pulled up and I sighed as god knows how many people got off. One person caught my eye though. It was Nathan. WHAT THE FUCK WAS HE DOING HERE?

I tried to hide behind some people. Hoping that he wouldn't see me. I had nothing to say to him. I was keeping an eye on him though. I wanted to know what he was doing. He looked in my direction but luckily didn't see me. I was temped to follow him. But I knew that I wouldn't be back in time for the train, even if I did still have 40 minutes. The station was packed so Nathan waited a while for it to clear, he always did. When I asked him why he said something about he fact that he gets squashed enough by screaming teenage girls and not needing it when he got off a train. Typical Nathan. And if him waiting around wasn't bad enough, I just wanted to break down crying.

"Katie!"

I looked and saw Nathan coming towards me. He sat next to me

"Go away Nathan" I said, coldly

"Wha- where are you going?" he asked

"Yorkshire, to stay with my dad"

"Why?"

"Because my mum doesn't give a shit about me and if case you haven't noticed, thanks to you jumping to conclusions, we're over, therefore I have nothing to stay down here for."

"When does the train get here?"

I looked at my phone

"Half an hour" I said

"Perfect" He said "Come with me"

"What? Nathan NO!"

"Why not?"

"Why you dressed up nicely then?" I asked, ignoring his question

"For you" He said "Please Katie, I just need twenty or thirty minutes, and after that if you still don't want to be with me or have anything to do with me." He paused and sighed "Then I will pay for you to get to Yorkshire so you can have your life."

I shook my head "No, I can't okay, just go"

He grabbed my suitcase and started walked off.

"Nathan! Give me my suitcase!"

I saw that he had no intentions of coming back, so I sighed and followed him, seeing as that was my only option. He was good at getting his own way, I'll tell you that.

He led me to the Sylvia Young Theatre School. The place we met. And into the drama hall onto the middle of the stage. Where we first kissed. Oh dear. What where we doing here?

"Nathan why are we here?" I standing on the one spotlight on the middle of the stage, shining on both of us.

He looked at his watch. "I don't know how long this is gonna take me to say, because I have a lot to say, but I need to ask that you're going to listen to me, and give me the time that I need to show you how much I want you back."

I sighed "I'll listen to you, everyone deserves to be heard. Even though you didn't listen to me when you needed too. But fine. Also, I'm gonna end up missing my train, so you better have money on you"

He nodded and took a deep breath.

"Katie, I brought you back to this school because this is the place we met years ago, I brought you back to the middle of this stage because this is were we kissed during drama for the first time. This is the spot were I fell in love you with you 2 years ago and how we ended up in bed together that night. This is the place when I realized that best friends wasn't good enough for me and that I wanted to be able to proudly call you my girlfriend. I remember sneaking WKD into school and we both got suspended, and that time you wear so scared and I held you when all you could do was shake. When you asked me to bath you because you wear so tired. And the many, many times you fell asleep on me when we were cuddled up on the sofa. All the times people have asked me who you were, and I grabbed your hand saying that you were my beautiful girlfriend. When you went though that stage of thinking you were fat and ugly, and I sang Just The Way You Are to you, and told you there was not a single hair on you head that I would change. The times you wore my clothes and all the times you put up me being a fool, doing the fly or thinking I was 'Claaasssyy'. Nothing changed when I got famous, you have never been jealous of the fans and you always show up to every concert, even though you come for free. And I even love how you whack me round the head when you think I'm getting big headed. And I will never forget that one time, not too long ago, that I got you pregnant, and two weeks later screwed up our relationship by not listening and jumping to stupid conclusions, when I know in my heart that you would never cheat on me. I suppose the point I'm trying to get to is that I love you Katie, and the last two weeks have been hell for me. I've barley even gotten out of bed. And when I saw you today, leaving, it felt like I was too late, like someone had literally ripped my heart out. Again, I'm not very good at getting to the point"

He knelt down on one knee

"So I suppose what I'm trying to say is, Katie I love you so much, things are going to get tough and we're gonna wanna give up. Katie, would you do the honour, of becoming my wife?"

With tears running down my face, I didn't know weather to slap him or kiss him. He just proved something I didn't think he would be able to prove. He just proved he loved me. I know he was freaked out by having a baby at the age of 18, and now he wants to marry me. Just to prove his love. YES!

I nodded "Yes" I said as he slipped the ring on my finger, stood up and picked me up, spinning me around and kissing me. I heard clapping and look into the 'audience' The rest of the boys were there with Jayne and my best friends. Jayne had recorded it. That's next weeks flip then. I smiled at them all and looked at Nathan, before kissing him more passionately than I thought possible.


	8. Pregnancy

Sat in mine and Nathan's bedroom on Twitter. I had just got back from my 12 week scan and was posting the photo on Twitter.

_**KatieSaysRawr:**__ 12 week scan today guys! Baby Sykes is on his/her way! __Love you __**NathanTheWanted**__ ! xx_

I logged off and made my way downstairs, curling up next to Nathan on the sofa, who put his arm around my waist.

"You okay babe?" He asked

"Yeah" I replied, smiling at him.

He poked my belly and laughed. I looked at him with a confused but extremely amused expression. He done it again and he looked at me.

"What?" He said, defensively

"Please explain what your doing?"

He poked my belly again and smiled a cheeky smile at me.

"Our baby's in there" He smiled, grabbing my waist and pulling me onto his lap.

I wrapped my arms around him and looked into his gorgeous eyes before leaning in and kissing him. I don't knowhow long it was before we pulled away but we were both breathing heavily after.

"I love you Katie" He said, pulling me close to his chest and squeezing me lightly

"I love you too Nath" I said "I love you so much"

And I did. Every bit of my love belonged to Nathan. I loved the other lads of course. Just more like brother. Especially Tom and Jay.

_**KatieSaysRawr: **__6 month scan today! __**NathanTheWanted**__ our baby girl is almost here :') xx_

Nathan rubbed my stomach. "Almost time to come out baby" He whispered and I smiled at him.

"Almost time to grow up" I say, sighing.

"We're gonna be okay sweetheart"

The baby kicks and we smiled at each other, before kissing.

_**KatieSaysRawr:**__ This is probably gonna be my last tweet sesh before I can call myself mummy :D Talk to me people! Xx_

_**GeorgieLovesSykes:**__ How do you feel knowing your having my boyfriends child!__** : KatieSaysRawr:**__ Sorry chick! I'm also marrying him! If you ever meet him/us, I give you permission to kiss him ;D x_

_**TWGetInMyBed:**__ Aww! I bet baby Sykes will be adorable with yours and __**NathanTheWanted**__'s good looks! __**: KatieSaysRawr**__ Haha, I don't know about me, but if she looks anything like her daddy she is one lucky child :D x_

_**JayIsMyWeakness:**__ Tell Jay I love him! Please? Had such a bad day my boyfriend broke up with me :'( __** : KatieSaysRawr**__ Aww sorry hun! Hope your okay, he says he loves you back, and is gonna follow you, and maybe even give you a 'twitter surprise'! Chin up chick! X_

_**NomForNathanAndTom:**__ When's your wedding? And do I get an invite? ;D x__** : KatieSaysRawr: **__We don't know yet! And ALL of #TWfanmily get an invite! Details about your invite when I get them! X_

_**Babyiloveyou:**__ Nathan's gonna be a good daddy :') __**KatieSaysRawr:**__ I know! I love him so much :') x_

_**FuckMeNathanSykes: **__Where's Nathan?__** KatieSaysRawr:**__ Gone to buy a cot and pram and baby shizzle! I would of gone but I couldn't be bothered! X_

_**KatieSaysRawr:**__ Okay guys I'm going now, due to have a baby tomorrow. Bet I'm gonna panic! Don't know if she will come tomorrow, but hey, should have a baby by the end of the week!_

I was about to log off but Nathan tweeted me from his BlackBerry

_**NathanTheWanted:**__ Don't worry babe, everything gonna be alright! On my way home now! I love you xxxx__** KatieSaysRawr:**__ I'll believe ya, hope you got nice stuff! I love you too xxxx_

Then I did log off and I went downstairs. Max and Nathan walked in carrying the pram and the cot, and went upstairs to set it all up.

That night I went to sleep in Nathan's arms quite quickly. But at 3am that morning. It was really just a blur….


	9. We Did It

As the nurse took her away to clean her up, I thought about what had happened in the last god knows how many hours.

"_Nathan wake up!" I said, frantically shaking him. It was 3am and I was panicking! _

"_What?" He said, waking up, he looked down "Did you wet yourself?"_

_I shook my head_

"_Then what's tha- Ohhhh shit"_

"_Yeah, shit" I say "Call an ambulance"_

_He nods and reaches for his phone, while I change into some of his trackies and a baggy t-shirt. I went into Siva's room as it was closest and tried to wake him up._

"_Seev…. Sivaaaa….. SIVA WAKE UP!"_

_He jumped and woke up _

"_What?"_

"_My water broke, there's an ambulance on the way and Nathan's getting dressed, can you wake up the others and meet us at the – OOWWWW!"_

_I screamed, clutching my stomach. Siva quickly sat up and put an arm round me and rubbed my back, thinking it would help._

"_Errrmm… Breathe!" He said "In and out, in and out, in and out"_

"_WHAT ARE YOU A FUCKING PARROT!" I screamed at him_

"_Sorry"_

_Nathan then ran in_

"_What's going on!"_

"_I think she's having a contraction" Siva said._

_Nathan sat next to me, but by then it had finished_

"_You okay?" He asked me_

_I shook my head "Those fucking hurt"_

_Siva looked out the window _

"_Ambulance is here" He said._

"_Come on babe" Nathan said, grabbing my hand_

_I took it and followed him out the room_

"_SIVA GET THE BOYS UP AND MEET US AT THE HOSPITAL!" I called, before walking out the door and into the ambulance._

_At the hospital I kept having contractions and was swearing and screaming at everyone. Except the doctors and nurses. I tried to be nice considering one of them would be responsible for bring my baby into this world. _

_About 3 hours later a nurse came in and told me to start pushing. I shook my head_

"_I'm scared"_

_Nathan grabbed my hand and kissed my forehead._

"_It's gonna be okay baby" He said "Soon this is gonna be over and we're gonna have a beautiful baby girl"_

"_Errm, only 2 other people can be in here with you during the delivery" Said the nurse._

_All the boys said they wanted to stay but I grabbed Max's hand just because he was closest and the others left._

_I was in so much pain as I started to push. I can't even describe the pain. Nathan and Max looked like they was about to scream themselves, I was squeezing their hands so tightly. Nathan was trying to be brave by saying things like_

"_Almost there baby" and "It's okay baby"_

_And Max, well Max was just going _

"_Hurry up and get this child out of you! Your killing my hand here!"_

_Finally, we heard a cry and the nurse held up our baby. And she took it to be cleaned up._

She brought her back in a blanket and gave her to me, I looked down at her and smiled. Nathan sat next to me on the bed and put an arm around me and one on our baby girl.

I look at him

"Hey daddy" I say

"Hey mummy"

The rest of the boys and Jayne came in and stood around the bed looking at her.

"She's gorgeous" Says Jay "Well done Katie"

I look up at him and smile

"Thanks bird"

I look at Nathan

"Wanna hold you daughter?"

He smiled and nodded and I handed her to him.

"Hey baby girl" He said in a baby voice.

"Names?" Said Tom

"Hadn't even thought about it" I said, laughing "Nath, what do you think we should call her?"

He looked down at her.

"What about Brooklyn? Brooklyn Marie Sykes"

"Yeah, Suits her" Said Siva, who was now holding her

I smiled "Brooklyn Marie Sykes it is then"

Nathan sat next to me on the bed properly and I snuggled into him.

"You did it babe" He whispered, watching as they boys passed Brooklyn to each other.

I shook my head and look up at him.

"We did it"


	10. What Have We Gotten Ourselves Into?

After 6 hours we we're allowed to take Brooklyn home. Me and Nathan are talking to a doctor while Tom is putting her in a car seat.

"Okay, so your probably going to feel very tired for a few days so rest whenever you can" The doctor said

"Okay"

"And had someone told you about when to feed her and things like that"

"Yep"

"Okay then, looks like your feel to go"

We thanked him and Nathan picked up the car seat with Brooklyn in it and grabbed my hand, following the boys and Jayne out of the hospital. Outside there were loads of photographers, it was just crazy! I had just had a baby, could they not give us some space?

We made our way through the sea of photographers and into the van. I strapped in the car seat before sitting in between Nathan and Tom and resting my head on Nathan's shoulder. I looked at the time on my phone '11:00am' Brooklyn was born at 5 Am, so it had been exactly 6 hours. It was a long 6 hours. I went on Twitter on my phone and looked through my mentions.

_Is it true you had your baby?_

_You bitch! I WANTED TO HAVE NATHAN'S FIRST CHILD!_

_You had a baby?_

And many, many more.

I tweeted

_Brooklyn Marie Sykes born at 5:0o AM this morning. She's beautiful, got her daddy's eyes (:_

_Will post a picture soon x_

Tom leaned over to me and said

"Well done Kate, she's absolutely gorgeous"

"Thanks Tom" I said smiling and hugging him.

"Have people forgotten that I also help make this baby?" Nathan said, sounding offended.

"Well done Nath" Joked Siva

"Yeah" Said Max "You obviously fuck hard"

"MAX!" Scolded Jayne "There's little ears around!"

We all laughed and Max went really red.

"In my defence" He said "She's asleep"

Finally we were home and I carried Brooklyn inside and put her in a bouncy chair we brought a few weeks back and set it so it was laid down.

"I'm gonna go and have a bath" I said to Nathan "You need to feed her"

He looked at me blankly and just stared at me.

"You have no idea do you?"

"Nopes"

"Come on" I said, grabbing his hand and leading him to the kitchen. "I'll show you"

I made up the milk in the bottle and heated it up.

"Get it?" I asked

He nodded.

"Then you just have to wait for it to cool down"

"Then what's the point of heating it up?"

"Because it has to be warm but not hot"

"Riighhht…."

He wrapped his arms round my waist and pulled me close.

"Do you know what an amazing mum your going to be?" He said

"Do you know how popular our daughter's going to be?" I joked.

He leaned down and kissed me and hugged me tighter.

"I better go feed Brooklyn then" He said, with a huge grin on his face.

"You better had" I replied, also smiling.

He went back into the living room and picked up Brooklyn and went and sat on the sofa. I passed him the bottle and he took the lid off and started feeding her. It was just adorable. I HAD to get a picture. I took my phone out of my pocket and set the camera up.

"Nath" I said "Smile"

He looked up form Brooklyn and smiled, I took the picture and he went back to looking at her.

"I putting this on Twitter" I said and he nodded.

_**KatieSaysRawr:**__ Daddy Nathan feeding Brooklyn for the first time! __**NathanTheWanted**__ #ProudMoment xx_

I went upstairs and got into the bath. It was the first time I had really had a minute to myself. And do you know what I thought?

_**Fucking hell. I just had a baby.**_

I don't know how long it was, but I felt myself being woken up. I open my eyes and see Nathan knelt on the floor next to the bath.

"You okay babe?" Nathan asked

I nodded.

"Did you feed Brooklyn?"

"Yep"

"Did you burp her?"

"Yep, then she threw up, then the smelliest thing ever came out her arse, so I left Siva to change her" He grinned.

"Couldn't even change your own child?" I laughed

"It was worse than when Tom stinks out the toilet." He said

"That's not humanly possible!"

"Apparently it is"

I laughed "What time is it?"

"Around 2, you had been up here a couple of hours so I wanted to see if you were still alive"

"Aww look at you caring weather I'm alive or not" I joked.

"Haha, come on, out" He said, holding my hand

"Ugh why?" I moaned

"Because my mum and sister are gonna be here in an hour or so and then we're going out for a nice meal."

"Ugh! I just wanna stay here" I said, pulling my knees to my chest.

"Come on" He said, rolling his sleeves up and lifting me out of the bath.

I rested my head on his shoulder as he carried me into our bedroom (which wasn't far because we have an en suit bathroom) and put me down on the bed before throwing a towel at me which I wrapped round myself. He came and sat next to me and I put my arms around him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Do you know how beautiful you are naked?" he said.

"Do you know how sexy YOU are naked?"

"Maybe we could see each other naked tonight then" He said, grinning

"Maybe we could"

I smile and kiss him before the doorbell went and I sighed.

"NATH YOUR MUMS HERE" We heard Jay call from downstairs and I groaned.

"That was a quick hour" I said

"I didn't know they were coming so early"

He kissed me again before walking downstairs.

I sighed and went over to the wardrobe. I suppose I better look half decent if we're going out. I picked out some nice jeans and a red top. Slapped on some eyeliner, mascara and a bit of lip-gloss and shoved my hair up in a ponytail. I looked in the mirror. UGH! I look so fat! Can't wait to lose this baby weight. I sighed and went downstairs, suppose I better go and say hi to my future mum & sister in law.

"Hey!" I said to Susan (Nathan's mum… I don't know her real name. so it's Susan for the story. OKAY?)

"Hi darling how are you?" She said, getting up to hug me

"I'm great thanks" I said, awkwardly half hugging her back.

"You alright Jess?" I said to Nath's 14 year old sister

She nodded and looked around

"Where's Brooklyn then?" she said.

"Yeah Nath, where IS Brooklyn?" I asked

"Upstairs with Siva" He said

I nodded and went upstairs to find Siva watching TV while Brooklyn was laid on the bed.

"You alright Kate?"

"Yeah, just in search of my child" I laughed

"Oh, she's right there" He said, pointing over his shoulder.

"I can see that"

I went over and picked her up carrying her downstairs.

"Aww can I hold her?" Asked Jess.

"Umm.."

Since she was only 14, I didn't want her holding her because she might, kill her or something. Haha, protective mum or what? I didn't want to say so I looked at Nathan, who automatically knew what I was thinking.

"Jess come and sit next to me and then you can hold her" He said.

Jess went and sat next to Nathan and I carefully put Brooklyn in her arms.

At least she was next to Nathan. Nathan wouldn't let Jess kill her.

I was so tired. All I wanted to do was sleep. Susan was in the kitchen talking to Tom so I went and laid down on the other sofa. But then Jay walked in.

"Up"

I groaned and shook my head.

"Geeetttt uuuppp" He wined.

I shot daggers at him before sitting up so he could sit down.

"What's up?" He asked

"Nothing, just tired"

"Oh"

Then Brooklyn started crying so Nathan took her off Jess, and started 'Shh-ing' her. I climbed up behind Nathan and rested my chin on his shoulder and looked down at my red-faced, screaming daughter. My god. What have we gotten ourselves into?


	11. I'll Be Okay

At the restaurant random people kept coming up to us and asking to see Brooklyn. I was just like 'No, go away'. Everything on the menu was horrid, and I just wanted to go home. We were there for about half an hour when Brooklyn started screaming, so I picked her up and fed her her bottle that I made up before we left.

"You sure your not gonna eat anything babe?" Nath said, rubbing my leg.

"Not that hungry" I said, looking down at Brooklyn to make sure she was taking her bottle okay.

"You haven't eaten all day Katie, please have something"

"Nathan, I'm fine"

"Seriously Kate" Max said from across the table "You should eat"

Then everyone went crazy at me for not eating. After a while I just went "Screw it" and put Brooklyn back in her pram without her finishing her bottle, and walked, or should I say stormed, out of the restaurant.

Outside everyone wanted a picture. As if I wasn't pissed off enough.

"SHE'S A FUCKING NEW BORN BABY WHY CAN'T YOU JUST FUCK OFF AND GIVE HER SOME SPACE?" I screamed, pushing past them.

It was a short walk home so it wasn't long before I could finish giving Brooklyn her bottle, burp her, change her nappy and put her in some PJ's. I started rocking her back and forth to get her to sleep which didn't take long so I put her in her cot. The cot was in mine and Nathan's room because we didn't want to be far away from her at night.

I changed into some PJ's myself and sat at the end of the bed, up against the wall, pulled my knee's to my chest, wrapped my arms around my knees and rested my head on my knees, and sobbed.

Around an hour later I will still crying when Nathan stormed into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

"Shh!" I said, snapping my head up at him and pointing to the cot "Brooklyn's asleep"

He looked at me shocked, probably because my face was red and blotchy and I has mascara running down it.

He came and sat next to me and pulled me onto his lap, leaning against the wall.

"Shh baby" He whispered as I cuddled into him as much as I could "Baby talk to me"

I shook my head and snuggled my face into his neck and I felt his arms go around me protectively.

"Please baby" He said "Why won't you eat anything"

"I'm fat" I mumbled into him.

"No your not, it's baby weight, it's not gonna be hard to lose it"

"Yeah, starting today"

"Baby look at me" He said sternly, pushing me away from him then lifting my chin up so I was look at him directly in the eye. "Starving yourself isn't going to help you lose weight, it's going to make you seriously ill"

Fresh tears stung in my eyes, because I knew he was right, and I knew how much I had disappointed him today.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, looking down.

He pulled me back close to him and I cuddled into his neck again.

"Baby come downstairs and eat something, please"

"What about Brooklyn?"

"The baby monitors on, she'll be fine"

We stood up and held hand as we went downstairs and Nathan made me a bacon sarnie. I didn't really want it. But I knew that Nathan would force feed me if he had to, so I ate it without complaining.

The next morning I woke cuddled really close to Nathan.

"Morning babe" He said kissing me

"Morning sexy bum"

"You sleep okay?"

"Yups, you?"

"Yeps, had to get up a few times for Brooklyn though"

"You should have woken me up Nath"

"Babe, you needed rest, I wasn't gonna wake you up to do something that I could do"

"Do we have to go out today?" I asked

"Yeah, got a few interviews and a mini gig tonight"

"Ugh really?"

"Afraid so"

He got out of bed and got dressed and I just laid watching him.

"Do you want a cuppa babe?" He asked

I nodded my head and got out of bed in search of some clothes.

"Okay one sec" He said, he walked out the room and to the top of the stairs

"PARKER PUT THE KETTLE ON!"

"ALRIGHT MATE!"

He walked back into the room and I laughed at him.

"Your never gonna change are ya babe?"

He came up behind me, snaking his arms around my waist and kissing my neck

"Never, ever, ever" He said.

I got dressed and picked Brooklyn up out of her cot.

"Can you go and get her bottle ready Nath?" I said, undressing her to put her in some day time clothes.

"Course" he said, sitting next me on the bed. "Hey baby girl, you want your breakfast?"

Brooklyn just started at him and I laughed.

"Go on" I said to him, kissing him.

He kissed me back before walking out of the room and downstairs. Once Brooklyn was dressed I took her downstairs and Nathan passed me her bottle and sat next to me on the sofa.

Jayne was already here, having a cup of tea.

"What time we gotta go?" Max asked

"Not until 12" Jayne replied.

Tom came back in, carrying 3 cups of tea. One for me, one for Nathan, and one for himself.

"Thanks hun" I said to Tom as he put mine on the table next to me.

"That's alright sexy" He said, winking at me

"Back off Parker" Nath joked, trying to hide his smile.

I smiled to myself as I got an idea

"Nath finish feed her" I said, passing Brooklyn to him.

I stood up and over dramatically & in a bad American accent said "Come on Tom! You were always the one I loved!" Throwing my hands around his neck.

He quickly got the idea and put on his American accent as well.

"Yeah, who need's Nathan! We can be together now! We don't have to hide it anymore!"

"Lets run away together and live in the land of happiness and rainbows!"

"Yeah come on!" He said, lifting me up and running out of the room.

When we came back in everyone was in stitches! Wetting themselves laughing.

"Well that was…. Unusual" Susan said

I looked over to where she was sat with Jess. I had forgotten they were here.

"Nathan we have to go or we will miss our train" She said

They we're leaving? YAY! Not that I don't like them, I just think we it was be nice to settle with Brooklyn, WITHOUT them.

"Actually, can I talk to you first?" He said, handing Brooklyn back to me.

She had finished he bottle so I started to burp her. But I wanted to know what Nathan was talking to his mum about, because he sounded worried.

"Can one of you burp her please?"

"I will" Said Jay, sitting down next to me

"Thanks" Is said, passing Brooklyn to him and wondering upstairs.

Our bedroom door was shut, there obviously in there.

I pressed my ear against the door and listened.

"_This terrifies me, I- I just don't want to let Katie down, I'm not ready to be a dad! I mean I'm busy enough with the band and"_

He sounded like he was crying

"_But every time I look at Brooklyn, I fall in love with her all over again, I'm just…. Scared"_

I bolted back downstairs and got Brooklyn's pram, saw that Jay was done burping her, and put her into the pram.

"Tell Nathan to meet me at the park" I said, wrapping a blanket round Brooklyn and walking out, down to the park.

I only had to wait about half an hour before Nathan came and sat next to me. I got Brooklyn out of her pram and gave her to him. He looked at me confused.

"It's okay to be scared. No ones expecting us to get this whole parenting thing right" I said.

"You heard me talking to mum" He sighed

"I'm scared as well Nath"

He put Brooklyn back into the pram and put an arm around me.

"I love you Kate"

"I love you too Nath"

Nathan's phone buzzed and he read the text

"Come on" He said, standing up "That was Jayne, we have to go"

First interview of the day. Half way through.

I'm just sat to the side and put Brooklyn in her seat on the floor (One of those seat things with the handle, and you can strap it in as a car seat? I dunno what it's called :L )

"_So Nathan, you proposed to Katie?"_

"Yeah I did, it's on YouTube somewhere haha"

"_In the video it says something about you accusing her of cheating? Can you tell us what happened?"_

"Sorry, it's not my place to say, it's in the past now"

"_Um, can you explain who Brooklyn is? We're confused about this one"_

Nathan pointed over to Brooklyn

"That's my baby girl"

"_Aww she's gorgeous"_

"Haha thanks"

"_Right Max…."_

I didn't really pay attention to the rest. I just went off in my own little world. Thinking of all the things that could go wrong with this baby. I wasn't ready for this. Nathan wasn't ready for this. I should of gotten an abortion when I had the chance.

I looked down at Brooklyn and sighed. But she was so beautiful. And I love her. I'm not saying I don't want her. I'm saying that I wish we didn't have her so soon.

I was snapped out of my daydream with arms protectively going around my waist and a kiss on the cheek.

I looked to my right and smiled at Nath.

"What's up?" He asked, sounding worried.

"Nothing, just thinking"

"Riight.." He said, not sounding very convinced. "Come on, the lads are already in the van"

He picked up Brooklyn's seat with her in it and, with one arm still around my waist. We walked to the van. I got in and Nathan strapped Brooklyn's seat in before sitting next to me. I leaned my head on his shoulders and wrapped my arms around him, and he done the same, resting his head on mine.

"What were you thinking about babe?" He mumbled into my hair

"It doesn't matter Nath."

"Yeah it does"

"No, it doesn't"

"But"

"Nath!" I said "Please, just leave it."

"Okay baby" He said, kissing the top of my head.

I cuddled into him a bit more then Brooklyn started crying.

"OH SHUT UP!" I half moaned, half shouted as I went to move next to her.

"Don't worry about it Katie" Tom said "Uncle Tom to the rescue!"

I laughed as I cuddled back into Nathan. Maybe things would be okay.


	12. Oh Dear I've Screwed Up This Time

Backstage at the gig. I was laid on the sofa and Brooklyn was asleep in her seat.

I watched as Nathan took off his shirt to change, I smiled to myself and he saw and sat in front of my legs on the sofa and stroked my hair.

"Reason your smiling like an idiot?"

"Because I can't believe your mine" I said, grinning.

He smiled and leant down and kissed me gently on the lips.

"And I can't believe your mine, your so amazing, so beautiful. SO unique and so sweet. And what's more I can't believe you love me back"

"Trust me, I couldn't love you anymore"

He kissed me again and went to put a shirt on.

"You know" I said, standing up and hugging him from behind, putting my chin on his shoulder "This is Brooklyn's first gig"

"Your right" He said "Gonna have to bring her on, like I did when you came to your first one"

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Come on Nath" Jayne said as she walked in "Your on in 5 minutes"

"Alright then" He said before leaning down to kiss me "I'll bring her on near the beginning"

"Good luck babe" I said, watching him walked out of the room.

I went over to Brooklyn and picked her up. Causing her to wake up.

"Hey baby" I said "Daddy's gonna take you on stage for your first concert"

She just looked at me and I sighed. Why are new born babies so boring? All they do is drink milk, shit, piss, sleep and cry. Can't wait until she's almost a toddler. They're cute then.

I carried her out and stood backstage with Jayne while the boys went on and sung Gold Forever.

"HELLO LONDON!" Tom shouted and the crowed screamed "Thank you all for coming tonight!"

"As you may know we have a new teenybopper in the house!" Max said

"We do" Jay chipped in "She's gorgeous"

"So you guys wanna see her?" Siva asked

The audience screamed again and I laughed, they we're screaming for a baby. MADNESS!

"What'dya say Nath?" Siva says

"I say I'll go and get her" He laughed, walking off stage and towards me.

I passed him Brooklyn and kissed him. He kissed back and grabbed my hand dragging me on stage with him.

"Nath I look awful!" I complained trying to get out of his grip, but he was having none of it and put his arm around my waist.

I half cuddled into him as we walked into the middle of the stage. I had terrible stage fright. Jay had told the crowd not to scream because Brooklyn was only little and could get scared, so we we're greeted by 'Awwww's' instead. It was lovely.

"Alright guys" Nathan said "This is my baby Brooklyn"

He took his arm from around my waist and made her wave. I laughed and kissed his cheek as he put his arm back around me.

I looked through the sea of banners and saw one that said 'Well done Nathan + Katie, Brooklyn is beautiful'

I nudged Nathan and pointed to it. And he winked at the girl and she burst out crying. Bless her.

Brooklyn started crying and Nathan passed her to me.

"Go and feed her babe"

"Thanks" I said "Leave me with a crying child"

He laughed and kissed me, followed by "Awww's" and "BITCH STOP IT!"

"I love you" Nathan said

"I love you too, have fun" I said, walking off to feed Brooklyn

_**Tom is now Katie's half brother okay?(same dad different mum)**_

Brooklyn is now 10 months old. She can't walk by herself but can if you hold her hands and even then she can only take a few steps. She can talk a little but as well, she can say 'mummy' 'daddy' 'uncle' 'drink' and 'food'. Also, she's a bit of a daddies girl. Oh well, she still loves me (:

"Mornin' darlin'" Nathan said, kissing me on the head.

"Mmm" I replied, burring my face in his chest.

I felt him squeeze me "You okay?"

I nodded "Headache"

"You want me to get you a tablet?"

I shook my head no and he sighed. He knew I didn't like taking medication, I would rather suffer and sleep off the headache/ sickness or whatever it was.

"Please baby?"

"No"

Brooklyn had her own room now, and we heard her crying through the baby monitor.

I groaned and went to get up but Nathan stopped me.

"As if your getting out of bed with a headache"

He kissed me and went into Brooklyn's room, while I just laid there trying to get back to sleep.

I could of screamed when I head Brooklyn shout 'MUMMY!' and Nathan saying 'Ow, No Brooklyn you DON'T hit me'

I sighed as I fell out of bed and shuffled into the next room, leaning against the door frame. Brooklyn was crying and Nathan was picking her up.

"MUMMY!" She said, wiggling out of Nath's grip and crawling towards me. I bent down and picked her up.

"Why did you hit daddy?" I asked her, using my 'mummy' voice.

She just stuck her tongue out.

"No Brooklyn" I said "I think you need to go and give him a big kiss and a cuddle"

She put on puppy eyes but I put her on the floor and watched as she crawled across to Nathan and put her arms up for him to pick her up. He picked her up and she kissed him on the lips "S-s-sorwey daddy"

"Good girl" He says, hugging her "I love you"

She kissed him again to show that she loved him too and then he walked over to me and kissed me on the lips and Brooklyn giggled

"Go back to bed sweetheart"

I nodded and trudged back to bed and pretty much straight back to sleep.

Around 3 hours later a felt a soft kiss on my lips and looked to see Nathan standing there.

"You coming to the photoshoot babe?"

"Ermm.. Yeah" I said, falling out of bed for the second time that day.

"Babe if your not up to it…." He started

"I'll be fine Nath" I said, searching for some clothes.

I settled for a white vest top with one of Nath's checked shirts, and a pair of jeans and some trainers, shoved my hair in a pony tail and slapped on some make up.

Nath hugged me from behind and kissed my neck.

"You look beautiful Kate"

I smiled and turned around in his arms, putting my head on his chest.

"Baby take a tablet before we go?"

"Nath" I said, getting annoyed at his Over protectiveness "I'm not taking one, simple as"

"But Katie.."

"NO NATHAN! YOU CAN'T KEEP TELLING WHAT TO FUCKING DO! IT'S MY FUCKING LIFE!" I said, pushing away from him and storming downstairs

"You alright?" I heard Max say as I went past the living room.

"Fine" I said, going out the front door and sitting on a bench across the road. I took a deep breath and blinked away the tears in my eyes. There were a few fans hanging around asking if I was okay, but I just ignored them. About a minute later, Nathan came and sat beside me.

"Katie, I was only looking out for you" He said, putting his arm around my shoulder, which I shook off.

"Just leave me alone Nath"

"What's your problem?"

"What's MY problem? I'm the with the fucking problem now am I?"

"Katie, I was just trying to help"

"No, you we're trying to make me do something I didn't want to do! Well guess what Nath, I'm you fiancé, not your little fucking bitch who's gonna do what ever you say, and if that's how you think our relationship is gonna work, you FUCKING THINK AGAIN!"

"Katie stop it!"

"There you go again telling what to FUCKING DO!"

By now there was quite a crowd around us, and Nathan was panicking, but I was boiling.

"Katie…" He said

"Just fuck off Nath"

"KATIE!"

I looked over to the house and saw Tom stood there

"Come on that's enough"

Nathan walked in with tears in his eyes and went upstairs, and I ran into Toms arms. He shut the door with one arm and hugged me with the other and he guided me to sit down.

"What's with you?" He asked

"I don't know"

"You've been lashing out at Nath a lot lately, he's not gonna keep putting up with it"

"I know"

Jayne walked through the door and we all looked up at her. I smiled at her and went upstairs to let Nathan know she was here.

I walked into our bedroom and was heartbroken to see Nath laid on the bed, crying. He was facing the wall so he didn't see me come in.

I crawled up behind him and wrapped my arms around his body.

"I'm sorry Nath" I whispered, leaning over him to kiss him on the cheek, which was wet from the tears. "I didn't mean it"

He turned around and sat up, pushing me off him

"You didn't mean it? You've been doing it for fucking weeks!"

I didn't know what to say, but we heard Jayne calling Nathan and he got up and walked downstairs. I followed and picked up Brooklyn and her bag, following the lads out into the car, strapping Brooklyn in and sitting between Siva and Tom.

Oh dear. I've screwed up this time.


	13. Make Up and Dirty Thoughts

I went home half way through the photo shoot and left Brooklyn with the lads.

I went into mine and Nathan's room and got into his side of the bed, I inhaled his sent and burst out crying. He hadn't talked to me since this morning. What if he wouldn't forgive me. I looked and my engagement ring and sighed. I loved him. I really did. I know I've been really temperamental lately, and I know I've taken it out on him. But I loved him and I can't lose him. Not after everything we've been through. I mean. He's MY Nathan.

I snuggled into bed and cried myself to sleep, still on Nathan's side.

When I woke up there was a note next to me

'_Gone out, Brooklyn's having a nap'_

I sighed and looked in the mirror. I re-did my make up and went downstairs. I flicked on the TV to see the lads on there. I didn't know they we're doing an interview today.

"_Nathan how's things with Brooklyn?"_

"_Great" He said "She's a little trouble maker though haha"_

"_Aww but she's so cute"_

"_I know, I love her to pieces"_

"_And what about you and Katie? How's that?"_

"_Well.." He said, pulling a face "Honestly, not too well at the minute"_

My heart broke and I switched the TV off. I text my friend Clare to come over and watch Brooklyn for me, and she was over as fast as she could. I thanked her and went into my room and packed my things, took off my engagement ring and left a note saying _'I'm sorry'_

I went to walk out the front door but Nathan walked in.

"Where you going?, Where's your ring?"

I looked at him with tears in my eyes and turned around back to our room, put my case in the corner and crawled into bed, on my side this time. He crawled up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I tried to wiggle free but eventually just broke down crying, he turned me around and I buried my face in his chest, he started rubbing my back and kissing my head.

"Babe… I love you" He said into my hair

"Your supposed to be on TV… Why are you here_?_"

"You… You didn't see it did you?"

"See what?"

He got up and switched on the TV in our bedroom, and rewound the interview back to him.

"_Nathan how's things with Brooklyn?"_

"_Great" He said "She's a little trouble maker though haha"_

"_Aww but she's so cute"_

"_I know, I love her to pieces"_

"_And what about you and Katie? How's that?"_

"_Well.." He said, pulling a face "Honestly, not too well at the minute"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Just going through a rough patch" He said with tears in his eyes "I um…. Have to go"_

_And with that he got up and left._

"So you walked out?" I said

He nodded

"I needed to be with you."

"Jayne is going to kill you"

"Yeaaaaaaaahhh"

I smiled and looked at him before kissing him and putting my head on his chest.

"I love you" I said

"I love you too baby, so much… you gonna put your ring back on?"

I nodded as I pulled away from him and putting it back on

"I love you so much baby girl, I can't believe how close I was to losing you today" He said, kissing me softly on the lips.

"I know" I said "I can't believe how close I was to leaving you today"

He took my hand and lead me downstairs and we cuddled on the sofa for a few hours and Clare went home, that was interrupted when we heard the front door open and Brooklyn running in crying

"Mummy! MUUMMY!"

"I'm here baby" I said, picking her up as she leaped onto my lap.

"Uncle hit me" She said, pointing at Siva

"Seev" Said Nathan, his expression slowly turning to angry

"Mate, it was an accident, I was just messing around and she came up behind me, you know I would never hit her on purpose" Siva said

Nathan looked at me and then at Brooklyn

"Baby, Uncle Siva didn't mean to hurt you" He said, taking her off me and sitting her on his lap.

Brooklyn shook her head "Meanie"

"No Brooklyn" Nathan said "Go and give uncle Siva a cuddle"

"NO NO NO NO NO!" She said, burring her head in his stomach.

I shrugged at Siva and he laughed

"Kids aye?, I've gotta go and get Nareesha, see you all tomorrow"

"3 Guesses what he's doing tonight" Tom said, sitting down.

"Dirty, dirty boy" I said and he grinned

"You know me to well"

"I would love to know the filth that goes on in your head Tom, actually, no, I really wouldn't" Jay said, with a little shudder

"Jay" I said "We all know you're not better"

He smirked before going upstairs and I laughed.


	14. Clare!

"What'cha doing today?" Nathan asked as he searched the room for a pair of jeans.

"Going shopping with Clare" I replied, getting some jeans out the wardrobe and passing them to him

"Thanks babe" He said, kissing me on the cheek

I picked up my dressing gown and threw it on before heading out the room

"Babe" Said Nathan "You get ready, I got time to dress Brooklyn"

"You sure?"

I knew he had a long day ahead of him and didn't want him do more than he needed to

He nodded and wrapped his arms around me

"I love you beautiful"

"I love you too handsome"

He smiled and leaned down and kissed me passionately and I kissed back, he is so perfect.

"DADDDDYYYY!" Brooklyn screamed, and burst out crying.

"Go on" I said, kissing him one last time before he disappeared into Brooklyn's room.

"Hey baby girl, what's up?" I heard him say though the baby monitor.

I laughed as Brooklyn mumbled something about a 'mosra', thinking how funny it is that she can't talk, and she was 'trying' to explain to Nathan how there was a 'monster'

I was searching for something to wear when my phone buzzed telling me that I had a new message. I grabbed my phone and looked at it

_On my way over now if that's okay? Brother= DRIVING ME MAD! _

_-Clare x_

_Yeah babe come over_

_-Katie x_

I sent the message and went back to finding clothes and settled for a yellow skirt… and a top to go with it and some shoes. Every always says I look nice in yellow, so yellow it shall be today. I sat down at my dressing table and shoved my hair in a bun while I done my make-up. Then Jay stuck his head round the door

"Umm… You gorgeous friend is here" He said

"Oh" I said, frowning that I wasn't ready yet

"Invite her in and get her a drink or something? Tell her I'll be down in a minute"

"Okay" He said disappearing.

WAIT? Gorgeous friend? Awww he has a little crush on her. How sweet.

I quickly finished doing my make-up and straighten my hair, grabbing a hair band and putting it round my wrist, knowing I would get fed up with my long hair later and shove it in a pony tail.

I went downstairs to see Clare in a deep conversation with Jay, right, I have time for a cuppa then.

I went into the kitchen and Nathan was feeding Brooklyn.

"I can do that babe" I said

He shook his head "I got time"

I smiled and flicked the kettle on, getting a mug out of the cupboard.

"You want one?" I asked

"Yeah please babe"

I got out another mug and made the tea then sat next to him at the table and took a piece of toast off his plate.

"Oi!" He said

"It's probably burnt anyway" I joked and he poked me

"It's actually not that bad" He said, laughing

I took a bite and nodded my head, agreeing with him.

Brooklyn spat out her food and it hit the wall

"Brooklyn Marie Sykes!" Nathan said sternly "What've we said about spitting your food young lady?"

She just looked down and started crying

"Well" I said, taking her out of her high chair "I believe we said it earned you a time out"

She started shaking her head and crying harder as I carried her into the front room and sat her in the corner. I looked over to see Jay and Clare making out. Psh, didn't take them long

"Stay there Brooklyn" I said, going back into the kitchen and sitting next to Nathan, wrapping my arms around him and him doing the same.

"You gonna be okay with her in that mood? I can take her to the studio if you want" He said

"I'll be fine Nath, you got work to do babe, I'm sure I can handle my own child"

"Okay babygirl" He said, kissing me on the forehead.

We sat and cuddled for about a minute and then Jayne was calling the boys, and so Nathan gave me a kiss, got Brooklyn and gave her a kiss, gave me another kiss and a quick hug and got into the van with the boys.

"So" I said, turning my attention to Clare "You and Jay didn't take long"

She blushed and smiled "Yeaaahhh..."

"You really like him?"

"Why? Does he not really like me?"

"Course he does, do you know what he said to me when he came to tell me you where here?"

She shook her head

"He said, Your gorgeous friend is downstairs, not fit, not sexy, but gorgeous, obviously he likes you!" She smiled and I laughed

"You ready to go then?" She asked.

"Yeps, Let me just get Brooklyn in her pushchair"

And with that, we went SHOPPING BABEEEYYY!


	15. Birthday Girl!

"Happy birthday baby" I said, picking up Brooklyn out of her bed.

I can't believe she's one already, seems like just yesterday the ambulance came to take us to hospital at 3am. Aww.

I grabbed some of her clothes and a clean nappy and took her into mine and Nathan's room, where Nathan was asleep, Brooklyn giggled.

"Daddy"

"You wanna go and sit on his face birthday girl?" I asked her, knowing that she had a dirty nappy, and she stunk.

She nodded happily and I sat her on Nathan's face, he woke up almost instantly, but I pretended that I knew nothing.

"Euh!" He shouted, lifting Brooklyn off his face and onto his lap. "You cheeky monkey"

He kissed Brooklyn on the cheek and she laughed

"Smelly" She said

"I know you are sweet" Nath said, handing her to me "I think mummy can take care of that"

"Aww thanks Nath" I said sarcastically

"Anytime babe"

I laughed and laid Brooklyn on the floor, and changed her nappy before putting a pink and purple outfit on her.

"Aww look at my baby" Nathan said smiling

Brooklyn giggled and smiled

"Uncle Max" She said, crawling out the room, I watched to make sure she didn't hurt herself, then saw her disappear into Max's room.

"Come 'ere" Nath said, holding out his arms

I went and laid in bed with him, resting my head on his chest.

He kissed my forehead and slightly squeezed me

"Our baby's one" He said

"I know, and last month we turned 19, where's this year gone?"

"God knows, but I know it's been the best year of my life"

I smiled and kissed him, I loved moments like this. I never want them to end. But for some reason, they always have to.

"DAAAADDDYYYYY!" We heard after a loud thump.

Me and Nathan both rushed into Max's room to see him picking Brooklyn off the floor

"Mate, she fell off the bed" He said, passing her to Nath

"Silly girl, your alright" Nath said kissing her.

She laughs and point at him

"Daddy not dwessed" She giggled

"Right, I'm having a shower" I said, going into mine and Nathan's room, I heard him follow

"I'm joining you"

"Where did you hide Brooklyn?" I laughed, looking around

"Haha very funny she's back with Max" He said, snaking his arms around me and pulling me close

"Lets wait till later… And have a bath instead" I said looking up at him and kissing him on the lips

"I think that is a perfect idea" He winked, kissing my forehead.

I quickly got dressed, as did Nathan and walked downstairs into the kitchen where Jay was feeding Brooklyn

"You don't have to do that Jay" I said, smiling at him

"No worry" He said

I smiled and turned around to go back into the front room but Nathan grabbed my arm

"What you having babe?"

"I'm not hungry" I said, trying to walk into the front room but again being pulled back.

"Katie, we all know you pass out when you don't eat, so what you having?"

I sighed and looked at him, knowing he was right

"Toast and a cuppa?" He asked

I nodded and he kissed my cheek as I went and sat on the sofa text to Tom

"You alright?"

I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Tired?" He asked

"Headache" I replied

"Ah"

Nathan walked in with my breakfast and I ate some of it and left the rest

"Babe?" Nathan said and I shook my head, running upstairs into the toilet and throwing up. Nathan rubbed my back and sat me on his lap as I cried into him.

"Baby, go back to bed and I'll wake you up when we give Brooklyn her present yeah?"

I nodded and he carried me into our room and laid me down in our bed.

A few hours later I felt myself being picked up and I open my eyes to see Siva.

"Nathan told me to bring you down" He said and I laughed

"I have legs you know"

"Well done. Now shush" He said carrying me downstairs and placing me on Nathan's lap.

"You okay babe?" Nathan asked, kissing my head

I nodded and put my head on his shoulder as we watched Brooklyn open her presents.

She opened the first one and smiled

"Mudic book" She said, pointing to one of those books where you press a button and it makes a sound.

"Who's that from?" I asked and she gave me the card "It's from Uncle Max"

She crawled over to Max and put her arms around his neck

"Tank kew Uncle Max"

"Aww it's alright sweetheart, d'ya like it?"

She nodded and went to open more presents. I love seeing her face light up like that. I smiled as I snugged into Nathan and his grip around my waist tightened.

"Mummy, Daddy, I want to plway on my swing pwese" She said, pointing to her swing me and Nath got her.

"Okay baby, let me just go and set it up" Nathan said, standing up and taking the swing box in the garden.

Brooklyn crawled over to me and put her arms up. I picked her up and sat her on my lap

"Mummy"

"Yes baby?"

"I wove you"

"Aww I love you too baby" I said, kissing her on the cheek

"SWINGS READY!" Nathan called and I took Brooklyn into the garden.


	16. Unwanted Family

Brooklyn looked so happy while Nathan was pushing her in her swing while I was laid on the grass sunbathing.

"Mummy push" She said and I shook my head

"Mummy's sunbathing" I said

"MUMMY PUSHH!" She said, as she started crying

I sighed and stood up, walking over to the swing and Nathan

"Come on Brooklyn, no tears for the birthday girl" I said, wiping her tears and pushing her as she started laughing.

Nathan came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my head. I leaned back and rested against his chest and I felt him kiss my head.

"You okay baby?" He asked

"Never been better" I said, turning around and kissing him

"Stop!" Brooklyn said and I turned back to the swing and stopped it swinging "Out"

I lifted her out and put her on the grass and she crawled to the door "Cake!"

Then some camera's came into the garden but Nathan just seemed to act like they weren't there

"Umm.. Babe?" I said, looking at him, then at the camera's

"Oh babe that's for the series"

"What series?"

"Bit like Peter Andre, but The Wanted"

"Ohh, and you didn't tell me because?"

"Because you would always be fussing over what you look like" He said, kissing me

"Mummy, daddy, cake" Brooklyn said, crawling over and sitting on the floor

"Not yet baby" Nathan said

Brooklyn started crying and screaming 'CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE' And throwing a tantrum.

Usually we just let her get on with it and she would calm herself down, but after three minutes she was gagging because she was crying and screaming and couldn't breathe, so Nathan went over to her and sat next to her

"Alright baby that's enough" He said, picking her up and sitting her on his lap "Calm down, shhh, come on, daddy's got ya"

I went and sat next to them and after a few minutes she had calmed down

"Do you want some juice baby?" I asked and she nodded

I got up and went inside into the kitchen and got her cup and some juice.

Then the door went so I answered it to see Nathan's mum and sister, I welcomed them in and told them to go out the back where Nathan was, and that we would be having a BBQ shortly. Behind them, was MY mum and sister.

"What" I said to mum while hugging my 14 year old sister, Sierra.

"I would like to see my granddaughter if that's okay" She said, trying to go past me. I stood in her way

"It's not okay" I said "Fuck you, get lost, I'll take Sierra back later"

"Don't talk to me like that young lady!" She said, once again trying to push past.

"I'm not gonna tell you again. Go away."

Then Nathan came up behind me carrying Brooklyn

"Everything okay?" He asked me, before looking at my mum "What's she doing here?"

"Fuck knows"

"Is this my granddaughter?" Mum said, reaching out for her. I slapped her hand away

"Don't you fucking dare touch my daughter"

"Baby, go and see Grandma and aunty Jess" Nathan said, putting her down and watching her crawl into the garden

"Katie why are you being like this?" Mum asked

"Because you're a bitch. Get out of my life"

"No"

"We can keep things calm and you can leave now, or I could call the police and have them remove you"

Her eyes narrowed and she glared at me

"You wouldn't"

"Really?" I spat "Nath can you find my phone please babe?"

He nodded and kissed my head, disappearing into the front room

"What's that ring?" Mum asked

I looked at my hand

"My engagement ring"

"You think I'm gonna let you marry… THAT?"

"THAT? 'THAT' IS MY FIANCE AND I LOVE HIM! HE'S THE FATHER OF MY CHILD AND I DON'T NEED YOUR FUCKING PERMISSION TO MARRY HIM!" I screamed and Nathan came running back to me

"Babe you okay?" He asked

I burst out crying with anger and turned around, crying into his chest.

"I think you should leave now" He said to mum "The police are on the way"

He wrapped his arms around me tight, and mum still kept trying to get in.

"Do you not see how much you're upsetting your daughter?" I heard a familiar voice and turned around

"Who's that?" I heard Nath whisper

"My dad" I said smiling, running up to him and hugging him

"Woah you've grown" He said, hugging me back

"What are you doing here?"

"Came to see my baby and my granddaughter, and meet your fiancé" He said smiling

At that moment the police turned up and dragged my mum away. At some point I'm gonna have to get a restriction against her.

"Dad!" Said Sierra running over and hugging him

I had forgotten about her.

"Hey baby, you we're only 3 last time I saw you!"

She laughed and I took them inside to meet everyone

"Right, dad, Sierra, this is Siva and his girlfriend Nareesha, Max and his fiancé Michelle, Jay and his girlfriend and also my best friend Clare, Tom and his girlfriend Kelsey, and this is my fiancé Nathan" I said as they all said hellos

Then Susan and Jess came in with Brooklyn

"And this is Nathan's mum Susan and his little sister Jess.. She's the same age as you Sierra, and this" I said, picking up Brooklyn "Is our baby Brooklyn"

"Mummy who dat?" She asked, pointing at dad and Sierra

"That's you granddad and aunty Sierra" I said

"Why dey here?"

"Because they wanted to see you turn 1!"

She frowed

"I don't wike dem"

"Why not?" I asked

"Because der stupid"

"Don't be rude little missy" I said

She went into a screaming strop again so Nathan took her upstairs to calm down

"She's been like that all day" I said, sitting on the floor as all the seats were taken up.

"Just like her mum then" Dad said, laughing

"Katie, what's with the camera's?" Sierra asked

"TV series"

"Right" Said Tom "I'm gonna get this BBQ started"

He stood up and went into the garden with Kelsey, Jay, Clare, Siva, Nareesha, Max and Michelle following, leaving me with Susan, Jess, dad and Sierra.

"Errm.. I'm gonna go down the shop and get some things… Come on Jess" Susan said, before they both hurried out the door

"He better be taking care of you" Dad said, looking at me

"Nath?" I said "Course he is"

"What about when you were gonna come live with me? He didn't seem to be taking care of you then"

"Dad, that was a year and 10 months ago, he made a mistake, it happens"

"Well I'm not convinced. And I don't want you marrying him"

"What? AND WHY THE FUCK NOT!"

"DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME YOUNG LADY!"

"Well tell me what's wrong with him them"

"He's famous, he's gonna cheat on you with models and other famous people, he's gonna start taking advantage of you, making you do everything, he's not gonna be around much and your gonna be left to take care of Brooklyn by yourself. Your not ready for that"

"Thanks mate" Nathan said, walking though the living room into the garden, without Brooklyn "Fucking dick" I heard him mumble

"Fucking stereotyping him" I said to dad, turning to go into the garden but he grabbed my arm and stopped me

"I want you to come and live with me"

"FUCK OFF!" I screamed "I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN TWELVE FUCKING YEARS! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO COME AND TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T DO, WHERE I SHOULD LIVE, AND YOU SHOULDN'T BE JUDGING NATHAN! IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY LIFE, YOU CAN FUCK OFF OUT OF IT AGAIN!"

He slapped me and I screamed, holding my cheek in pain. Nathan, Jay and Siva ran in. Nathan brought me into a hug and I cried into him, and Siva and Jay got rid off dad and Sierra

"Shh your okay baby" Nathan said, sitting on the sofa, pulling me onto his lap.

After a few minutes I calmed down and wiped my eyes.

"Some fucking birthday this is for Brooklyn" I said, looking at the time "Is she asleep?"

Nathan nodded and kissed my cheek "She was being a right stroppy bitch"

I laughed and cuddled into him, until Tom called saying the BBQ was ready, and I went upstairs to get Brooklyn.


	17. KatieHitBrooklyn

The next day Brooklyn was still in a mood and I wasn't in the mood to deal with it.

"Brooklyn eat your breakfast" I said, getting the spoon and trying to feed her.

"NO!" She said, pushing her plate onto the floor.

Luckily the plate was plastic

"FOR GODNESS SAKE BROOKLYN!" I shouted, causing her to start crying.

I left her crying in her high chair while I cleaned up the mess that she made.

"I want daddy!" She cried

"WELL DADDY'S NOT HERE!"

She started screaming so I took her out of the high chair and sat her on my lap in the front room.

"I want daddy" She said, a little calmer

"He'll be back soon" I said, kissing the top of her head "He's gonna be on the TV soon, shall we watch?"

She nodded as I turned on the TV, just in time

'_Please welcome The Wanted!'_

Brooklyn started clapping as they came onto the screen and sung 'Glad You Came', which is their new single.

After that they done a little interview thing and then they we're done.

Pretty much as soon as they were off the screen I got a text from Nathan saying 'On the way home, I love you xx'

I texted back 'Good LOL.. Brooklyn's doing my head in! I love you too xx'

Brooklyn got off my lap and crawled over to her toy box, yeah, she's a fast talker and slow walker I guess, and she started throwing her toys around the room.

"Brooklyn" I warned "Stop it"

She ignored me and as I went to go over to her Kelsey cam rushing through the door, slamming it behind her.

"Are they back yet?" She said, panicking, looking around

"No, what's happened?" I said, leaving Brooklyn and rushing to hug Kelsey

"Th-there was some men and they had a knife and.."

At that moment the lads rushed through the door

"KELS?" Tom yelled and Kelsey immediately ran into his arms

"It's okay" Tom said, hugging her as she cried "You're safe"

They went up stairs and Nathan came over to me, kissing me on the lips. I smiled and kissed back before hugging him.

"What time were you up this morning?" I asked, before sitting on the sofa with him

"Errm.. half 5" He said "Brooklyn what you doing?" He said, looking over to the toy box where she was still throwing toys everywhere.

"DADDY!" She said like she hadn't seen him come in, crawling over.

Nathan sat her on his lap and kissed her cheek

"What this mess?" He said "Have you been good for mummy?"

She shook her head

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like mummy" She said.

Tears filled my eyes when she said that and I rushed upstairs into mine and Nathan's room, where I laid on the bed and cried.

About 10 minutes later I felt a kiss on my cheek and a body lay next to me. I turned around knowing it was Nathan and buried my face in his chest.

"Shh baby you know she didn't mean that" He said, kissing my head

I looked up and he wiped my eyes and kissed my cheek.

"Who's watching her?" I asked

"I told her off and put her in her room"

I nodded and went over to the baby monitor and turned it on, to here Brooklyn crying and banging on her door saying 'out, out, out'

I sighed and went to lay back on the bed with Nathan.

"Babe, it's half 11, do you want me to put her down for a nap?"

"Yeah, half and hour early won't hurt her"

He kissed my head and got up, I did as well

"I'll do her milk" I said walking downstairs.

She always has milk before she has a nap or goes to bed.

I found her cup and washed it out before going back upstairs and into Brooklyn's room where Nathan has her sat on his lap, trying to calm her down.

I sat on the end of her bed and passed Brooklyn her milk. Nathan whispered something to her and she came over to me and sat on my lap.

"Me sorry mummy, me love you" She said

"I love you too baby" I said "Gimme a kiss"

She kissed me and I kissed her back, she finished her milk and me and Nathan put her in bed and stayed with her until she was asleep.

Me and Nathan went back into our room, turned on our laptops and logged onto twitter. I was so shocked when I saw what was trending.

'#KatieHitBrooklyn'

"Nath.." I said, pointing it out to him.

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"I never.."

"KATIE HOW COULD YOU!"

"Nathan! I swear I never hit her"

"These pictures say differently" He said, looking back at his laptop, and sure enough, there was pictures of me hitting her.

"I NEVER DONE THAT!" I said, tears in my eyes

"THEN WHERE ARE THESE PICTURES FROM" He shouted

"I DON'T KNOW!" I said "I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!"

"Get out" He said

"What?"

"GET OUT! I DON'T CARE WHERE YOU GO JUST GET THE FUCK OUT!"

"Nathan, I swear, I would never hit her" I said, trying to get him to listen to me.

"Where are these pictures from then?" He said, trying to stay calm

"I dunno" I said, before something clicked in my head "They're photoshopped"

"Katie you can see that they're not"

"No look!" I said, pointing to the screen

"I'm drunk in that picture, it's when I got into that fight down the pub, and that's just a picture of Brooklyn crying, they put them together to make it look like I was hitting her"

"Kate.."

"NATHAN YOU WERE THERE! The day I had that fight!"

"I know but"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME!" I screamed, tears that weren't wanted pouring down my face

"Baby come here" he said, patting his lap.

I crawled onto it and buried my face in his neck as his arms made there way protectively around my body.

"Baby I'm sorry" He said into my hair, rocking slightly

I didn't say anything but I just snuggled into him some more and he squeezed me

"I love you so much babe" He said, kissing my forehead, then my nose, then my cheek, then my lips.

"I love you too Natty" I said, Kissing him back.

I looked at his laptop screen and sighed at the picture

"Shall I do a twitcam and sort this shit out?" Nathan asked

"Yeah" I said, standing up "I'm just gonna sort my make-up out"

"Babe you look gorgeous" He said as I walked into the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror. Honestly, how can he call me gorgeous?

I sighed and got my make-up bag and started applying eye liner and mascara. Once I was satisfied I put on a bit of lip gloss and brushed my hair. It'll have to do. I sighed again and walked back into the bedroom, where Nathan was already on twitcam.

"You know we love you but this isn't funny guys" He said "It's upsetting me, it's upsetting Katie, I pretty sure the lads won't be too happy about it, if my parents see it their gonna go mental, so please just stop"

"Seriously" I said, sitting behind Nathan and resting my head on his shoulder "It had me in tears, and honestly, it did cause a bit of an argument, I would never even think about hurting Brooklyn, she's my baby"

Nathan turned around and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek and smiled, I smiled back and kissed him on the cheek.

"Right" Said Nathan "Sorry that this was so quick, I just wanted to set things straight, I'm off now because I want my lunch"

With that he shut down his laptop and stood up, grabbing my hand and taking me downstairs

"Bacon sarnie?" He asked

I nodded and flicked the kettle on and opened the cupboard looking for mugs

"You having one?"

"Please" He said

I took out two mugs and sorted out the tea bags, sugar and milk while I was waiting for the kettle to boil, then poured in the water and stirred them.

"On the table babe" I said to Nathan, placing the two cups of tea on the table "Think I just heard Brooklyn wake up"

"Alright thanks babe" He replied as I walked out the room and upstairs into Brooklyn's room

"Hey baby" I said, picking her out of her bed

"Food" She said, rubbing her eyes

"Alright baby, daddy's making lunch"

I carried her downstairs and sat her in her high chair.

"There's ours" Nathan said putting two plates on the table "And what would you like in your sandwich babygirl"

"Trees" Brooklyn said

"Cheese?" Nathan asked

Brooklyn nodded and Nathan kissed her cheek and starting making her a sandwich while I sat and ate my bacon sarnie


	18. The First Step To The Rest Of My Life

Today was the day we had been planning since Brooklyn took her first steps. The day that we knew was gonna be arranged the day he made me chase him out of the train station. The day that would make me his wife. The day that would make me _Mrs Sykes_

"You'll be fine" Nareesha said as she zipped up my dress.

I looked in the mirror. Oh my… It's my dream dress. Today was my dream day.

The bridesmaids were Brooklyn, Nathan's sister Jess, Michelle, Nareesha and Kelsey. The maid of honour was Clare- because we had been friends for ages.

The best men were Tom, Max, Jay and Siva… So the speeches were gonna be a laugh.

I began to shake as the music started and the doors opened.

I walked down the isle, trying not to faint. Nathan looked… WOW.

"You look stunning babe" Nathan said as I reached him, taking my hand in his

"So do you my baby boy" I said, tears in my eyes

He smiled at me as the wedding started

"Do you Katie Jane Hargreaves take Nathan James Sykes to be your husband?"

"I do"

"And do you Nathan James Sykes take Katie Jane Hargreaves to be your wife?"

"I do"

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride"

Nathan gently grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him, passionately kissing me.

This was is. The first step to the rest of my life.


	19. Authors Notes

Well that's the end guys! Sorry for making you wait over a year… I forgot I posted it on here.. *embarrassed face*

ANYWAY! Thank you SO much for all your LOVELY comments and I have another story coming TODAY! YEUP. So check that out in a bit!

And if you wanna read the WHOLE story, go to the next chapter!

-Boybandgirl xox


	20. Please Don't Let Me Go Full Story

_**Please Don't Let Me Go**_

He's the love of my life. I met him over 2 years ago. Just before he became famous, he asked me to be his girlfriend. I said yes and we have been happy ever since.

But I've been avoiding him for the last week. Since I found out. I panicked. I'm moving in with him and his band soon. How would he react? Would he stick by me? We're both only 18. He's in a boy band. He wouldn't have the time to help. Oh god. I don't know what to do anymore. To be honest, I'm scaring myself more than I need to. No one knows yet. Not him. Not my family. Not my friends. No one. No one except myself and it drives me crazy but I'm too scared to tell anyone. He should know.

I took a deep breath before opening the door to his house with my key. I had tears in my eyes and was slightly shaking. Oh god. I hope nobody notices.

"He's upstairs" Said a voice. I didn't bother to acknowledge who it was. I just nodded and took the first step.

Climbing upstairs seemed to take forever as I thought through in my head what I was going to say to him. I was just going to be upfront with him. He had the right to know.

I walked into his bedroom and just stood there. Staring at him. He stood up and wrapped his arms around me. I inhaled his scent. I couldn't live without it.

"You okay babe?" He said in a worried voice.

This is it. I'm going to tell him. I led him over to the bed and he sat beside me. I grabbed his hand and our finger locked together

"Nathan..." I took a deep breath "I'm pregnant"

He just stared at me for a while. I could see in his eyes that he had around a million things running through his mind. Honestly, I didn't blame him. I wouldn't even blame him if he never wanted to see me again. We should have been more careful.

After a while is mouth moved but no words came out.

"Please say something Nath" I begged

"You're... Pregnant?" He whispered.

"What do you mean your pregnant?" He sounded angry. I didn't blame him

Being the baby of the band I suppose this is the last thing he was expecting.

"I'm so sorry Nath..." I said as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"You have nothing to be sorry for" I could barley hear him, he was talking so quietly

"Who else knows?"

"No one" I said

We hear a cheer from downstairs. Football most likely.

"We need to tell them" He said, standing up.

My eyes went wide "Now?"

He nodded and held out his hand. I took it and stood up as he guided me downstairs into the living room.

"Guys" He said "We- we need to tell you something"

Tom, Max, Jay and Siva all sat down and nodded, signalling us to continue.

Nathan looked at me. I took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant" I said, closing my eyes and squeezing Nath's hand.

"Whoa" Said Siva's strong Irish accent.

"Since when?" Asked Tom

Nathan looked at me. "A week?" He asked more than answered.

I nodded and added "and 5 days"

Jay came and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek "You guys aren't gonna be alone in this"

"Thanks" I said, honestly grateful that he would be willing to help us.

"You need to tell Jayne" Max said, giving me a hug.

"We know" Nathan said "It's gonna be the death of me."

He let go of my hand and walked into the kitchen "Wanna cuppa tea babe?" He asked

"I'm alright thanks"

I sat down on the sofa and brought my knees up to my chest. Tom came and sat next to me and put an arm around me.

"It's gonna be alright" He said

"I don't even know if I want to keep it yet though"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm 18, Nathan's 18, we're not ready to be parents and he's not gonna have time to help anyway and" I just stopped. Things were going through my mind but I couldn't find the words to say.

Nathan walked back into the room and sat the other side of me and Tom went upstairs. I rested my head on Nath's shoulder and sighed. He put and arm around me and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you babe" He said softly

"I love you too Nath"

Sat in Nathan's room while he was having a tweet session with his fans, a millions things were running through my mind.

"Do you wanna keep it?" I asked

"Huh?" He said, looking away from the laptop screen.

"The baby, do you wanna keep it?"

"Oh" He frowned "I dunno, I've got the band and stuff"

"So you don't want to keep it?"

"Babe" He said "I, I just don't think we're ready"

I nodded "I'll get an abortion"

He pulled me onto his lap and kissed my forehead

"I'm sorry sweetheart"

"It's okay" I said, quietly "I'll go tomorrow"

"Do you want me to go?"

I shook my head "I wanna go by myself"

"Kit Kat" he sighed, using my nickname

"Nath, I'm going on my own" I said

"Okay babe" He said, kissing my neck.

Sat in the hospital, my hands were sweaty and I could feel my heart beating.

"Katie we're ready for you" Said a nurse. I nodded and followed her into a room and sat down.

She talked about abortion and how it all works and stuff and I listened carefully. Then she asked me if I was ready. I nodded and lay down on the bed thing.

Walking back to Nathan's I had tears in my eyes. I walked in and everyone was in the living room.

Nathan smiled at me "How'd it go hun?"

"I- I couldn't go through with it" I said, trembling.

"What?"

"Nathan we're having a baby" I said, tears falling down my face.

Nathan's expression quickly turned angry as he grabbed a hoodie and went for the door.

"Nath..." I cried.

He just glared at me, before walking out, slamming the door behind him, leaving me and the boys shocked.

"Im gonna go" I said to the boys, heading out the door

"Katie"

I turned around and it was Max, and he brought me into a big bear hug

"He'll come around sooner or later" He said.

I nodded and walked out. The cold air hit me like a ton of bricks. But honestly it was nice. I walked home slowly. Thinking that my relationship with Nathan was over. That I would have to raise this baby for myself. What would I say when it asked where it's daddy was?

'Daddy's in a band and didn't want you?'

NO!

I walked into my house to the smell of dinner cooking. I walked into the kitchen and mum was there, putting the food onto plates.

"Mum" I said "Can I talk to you?"

"In a minute"

"Mum this is really important"

She sighed and turned around. "What?"

Tears stung in my eyes.

"Im pregnant" I said "And Nathan hates me"

"What? This is as much Nathan's fault as it is yours"

"I know but he wanted to get rid of it and this morning I went to have an abortion but I couldn't go through with it and now he hates me."

She just sighed and went back to serving the food and putting it on the table.

"Call your sister down please" She said.

I looked at her with disgust and picked my coat and keys

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here!" I said, storming out. I was starving so I went to McDonalds. And who was there? Nathan. With tears streaming down his face.

I went and sat next to him.

"You okay?" I asked

"Fucking great" He replied sarcastically. "You know, your pregnant, and my mum don't want to hear it. Best phone call of my life"

"Well, my mum isn't exactly the most supportive either" I said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"I'm gonna be here for you Katie" He said "It's gonna get tough and we're gonna wanna give up, but I'm gonna be here for you. No matter what."

"Really?" I smiled

He nodded "And I'm sorry about earlier"

"It's okay" I said "You just needed to get your head around it"

He wrapped his arms around me and I did the same, he was slightly rocking back and forth. I loved that.

"NATHAN!" Our heads shot up to see around 5 girls with 'I love Nathan Sykes' jumpers on.

"Go and take pictures" I said "Or they'll just follow us round"

He kissed me on the head

"I love you Katie" He said

"I love you too Nathan"

He smiled and went over to the girls and started taking pictures. While I took Nath's burger and started eating it.

After he had taken pictures with the girls and signed stuff we left hand in hand.

We were walking through town when we saw two flashes go off to our right, we looked and saw a photographer running off

"FUCKER!" I shouted

"Kate" Said Nath, putting an arm around me.

"Well he is" I said, pouting.

Nathan laughed and planted a gentle kiss on my lips and I smiled at him.

"Let's go tiny" He said, running off.

"Evil!" I screamed, running after him

"Not my fault your short!"

"I'm gonna get you Sykes!"

"NOT WITH THEM SMALL LEGS YOUR NOT!"

I chased him all the way back to his place, and by the end of it I couldn't breathe.

"Want a drink babe?" He said, laughing.

I nodded. Not being able to speak.

He kissed me on the forehead before disappearing into the kitchen

"Looks like you had a good workout" Jay joked.

I nodded again and Nathan came back with a glass of water, which I downed in about 10 seconds.

"Never. Do. That. Again" I said to Nath, glaring at him

"Aww too much for miss little legs?" He smirked.

I pulled him down onto the sofa and sat on him grabbing his glass of water, holding it over his head.

"Watch what you say Sykes" I say, evilly.

"You wouldn't dare" He said

My eyes narrowed and I started to tip the glass

"Katie..."

Water was about to fall out the glass

"OKAY OKAY OKAY YOU WIN!"

I laughed and put the glass down and he pulls me close o him, kissing me passionately.

"You gorgeous" He whispered, his warm breath on my neck.

"I know" I said "It's a shame about you though isn't it?"

He got that evil twinkle in his eye and I got up and ran upstairs, with him following. He caught me and dragged me onto his bed, and tickled the life out of me.

Then he laid next to me, with his arms around me, and everything was perfect.

"WAKE UP IT'S WANTED WEDNESDAY!" I look up to see Tom there with the flip.

I put my thumb up to him before burying my face in Nathan's chest. I felt him squeeze me slightly.

"Wooh Wanted Wednesday!" He said, making an effort to sound excited.

Tom left the room and I looked at Nathan.

"Mornin' babe" He smiled, kissing me.

"You feeling alright?"

I quickly got out of bed and ran to the bathroom, throwing my head over the toilet. I puked and Nathan came in and started rubbing my back, not really realizing what was happening as he was still half asleep.

"Eww That's MANK!" He said, running back out.

Then Jayne came is "Is everything alright?" she said, before coming to hold my hair back.

After a few minutes I was sure I wasn't gonna throw up anymore and I stood up and Jayne walked me back to Nathan's room.

"Take it slow for a few hours" She said and I nodded. "Oh yeah, we're gonna announce that you're pregnant today, in the flip and on This Morning, if it's okay with you"

"Yeah it's fine" I said. And she nodded and walked downstairs and I went in Nathan's room to get dressed.

I put on some black jeggins, a blue top of Nathan's that had a picture of a fly on it, and some black Uggs. I put on a bit of eyeliner and mascara and shoved my hair up in a pony tail. I walked downstairs and Nathan presented me with some marmite toast and a cuppa tea.

"You are such a babe" I said, giving him a kiss

"I know" He said smiling.

"Come on we're already late" Jayne said, frantically trying to get us all in the van. I quickly gulped my tea down and took my toast in the van with me.

Once we we're at This Morning we all just chilled for a bit because we weren't going on until 10AM and it's 9:30.

We all made our way onto the This Morning sofa and waited until we we're introduced. This was my first time on TV so I practically forced Nathan to put his arm around my waist, which he did without complaining.

"And now we're here with 5 very talented boys and 1 very lucky girl, please welcome The Wanted and Katie!"

Yeah. And Katie.

"Wooh!"

"So how are you all today?"

"So how are you all?"

"Yeah we're all great thanks" Said Max

"Good good, it's been a while since we saw you last, what's been happening since then?"

"Well" Said Tom "It's just been a rollercoaster ride really, we've been doing so much"

"And, obviously you've just done the official comic relief single 'Gold Forever' how does that feel?"

"It's amazing" Jay said "All the money from it has gone to comic relief and we're still collecting money from it now so we thank everyone who has brought it because it's all for an amazing charity."

"And I heard a little secret that one of you likes scented candles?"

We all pointed at Siva.

"There's nothing wrong with relaxing with candles" He said, defensively and we all laughed.

"And you're with one lucky girl here, Katie how are you?"

"Nervous actually" I said with a slight laugh "But good thanks"

"Now rumour has it that your dating Nathan here"

"I am" I said, smiling at Nathan

"How long have you been going out?"

"Ermm... Coming up 2 years now" I said

"Oh so it's serious then?"

"Yeah it is"

"I love your top by the way!"

"Aww thanks- It's actually Nathan's but you know"

"Oh yeah I heard about this flyboy thing"

"Yeah" Said Nathan "It's basically were I go 'Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee' and people say it's like a fly impression, some fans actually had that top made for me"

"Aww so are you like his fly girl or something?"

"No no no no no" I said, smiling

"You're as light as a fly though" Nath said

"I won't be" I said, as Jayne told me to get the whole pregnant thing is so we could officially announce it.

"I think I know what this is about"

"Erm, Yeah" I said and Nathan's grip around my waist tightened. "I'm pregnant. And I have Nathan baby growing inside of me"

"Aww congratulations how far along are you?"

"2 and a half weeks" I said.

"Aw well it's been lovely having you all here and we hope to have you back soon"

Thank god it's over.

"What's with the phone spasm?" I asked Nathan because his phone was buzzing every 2 seconds.

"Fans that I'm following are messaging me going mental" He replied.

"Tell them all to fuck off"

"Kate" He said "What's up with you?"

"What?"

"Been in a really bad mood lately" he said, climbing up behind me on the sofa, wrapping his arms round me.

"Oh I don't know" I said, leaning my head back into his chest "Stress?"

"Well, be chilled, I don't like you being all moody"

I looked at him over my shoulder and he gave me a gentle kiss on the lips. I could feel my eyes drooping, even though it was the middle of the day I had no energy what so ever.

"Go and get some rest" He whispered, rocking me back and forth.

I shook my head.

"I'm fine here"

"You wanna cuppa Nath?" Tom said as he walked though to the kitchen

"Go on then mate"

"Kate?" Tom asked me

"I'm alright thanks" I said, and he nodded and went though and I cuddled up into Nath as much as I could.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, sounding worried

"Nath I'm fine" I said, weakly smiling at him.

"Katie" He said, somewhat sternly "What's wrong"

"Fucking hell Nath!" I snapped at him "I'm fine!"

I stood up and went to walk off, but the room was spinning and then, blackness.

I woke up in a room. I knew exactly where I was. I was in hospital. Yay.

Mum was sat in the chair next to the bed crying. I don't see why. It's not as if she cares about me anyway. I can't wait to get the fuck out and move in with Nath. Speaking of Nath... Where is he? My eyes scanned the room... Jay... Tom... Max...Siva...Jayne...But no Nathan.

"OHYGODKATIETHANKGODYOUROKAY!" Mum screamed in my ear.

"Get out" I said to her

"What?"

"I said get out, I don't want you in here. Just go. Now"

She was about to protest but I gave her the dirtiest look I could and she walked out with tears running down her face. Before I could blink, the boys were all sat around the edge of the bed.

"You okay?" asked Jay

I nodded "Bit of a headache"

"Your lucky Seev caught you" Tom said

"Thanks Seev" I said, smiling at him

"Anyday"

"Here" Max said, handing me a bottle of water

"Ta"

It was silent for a minute or so and I couldn't deal with it anymore.

"Alright, where is he?"

"Who?" They all said

"Nathan"

"Oh... He ermm... Ran off" Max said

"Why?"

"He said something about this being his fault and bolted" Tom said.

"Where's my phone?"

"Here" Jayne said, handing it to me.

I dialled Nathan's number and it rang but he didn't answer. So I text him.

'_If you don't call me back and come and give me a cuddle I will actually murder you! Xx'_

A few seconds later my phone buzzed and 'Sexy Bum x' came up on the screen.

"Nath" I said, answering it

"_I'm so sorry, I should be there, I should of been there when you woke up. I'm sorry"_

"Were are you?"

"_Don't worry about where I am, but I promise I am on my way"_

"You better be, cause if your not, I will actually kill you!"

"_Is baby Sykes okay?"_

SHIT! The baby

"I don't know, I literally just woke up"

"_Okay babe I'll be there soon, I love you"_

"I love you too"

And then he hung up.

"Is the baby okay?" I asked, hoping for a positive answer

"Yeah The Wanted Junior's fine" Tom smiled

"You lot are so set on it being a boy ain't ya?"

"Yep" They all said, and I laughed

Then a very out of breath and red faced Nathan came in, and stood at the door. I held my arms out for him and within a second he had me on his lap.

"I'm so sorry baby" He whispered in my ear "I love you so much"

"It's okay" I replied "This isn't your fault Nath, I was being stubborn, you we're looking out for me, It's my fault. I love you too, more than anyone in the world"

"So your still wanna move in this weekend?" He asked, hopefully

"More than anything in the world" I smiled, kissing him and wrapping my arms around him.

"Awwww" Said the boys

"Way to ruin a moment" I laughed.

I sighed as I pressed 'decline' on my phone. I wish he would just leave me alone!

I looked at the clock '11:30 PM'

I went downstairs and looked at Nathan, who look at me and smiled

"Come bed" I said, holding out my hand.

He smiled and took it, standing up, and I lead him upstairs. He picked up my phone and unlocked it.

"Youuu havvee a teeexxtt!" He sang, in his heart melting voice.

"Okay" I laughed.

He opened the text and read it.

'_You know that kiss meant something baby cakes, so just answer your phone, I'm sure Nathan wouldn't want to see them pictures aye? Now be a good little girl and call me back x'_

"What the fuck is this?" He said angrily, shoving my phone in my face. SHIT!

"Nath, this isn't what it looks like"

"Then what the fuck is it?"

"It was... 2 weeks ago... and he came up to me and.."

"AND WHAT? You just went and got off with him?"

"It's not like that Nath!"

"How far did it go? Did you just kiss him or did you shag him? Is this baby even mine?"

"Nath that's not fair!" I said, hurt that he would even think that, tears stinging my eyes.

"Do you know what else ain't fair? YOU going behind my fucking back!"

Tears rolled down my cheeks as he grabbed my upper arm, practically throwing me out the room.

"Find somewhere else to fucking sleep" he said, shutting the bedroom door in my face.

I took a deep breath before getting a blanket and pillow out of the cupboard and creeping downstairs. I laid down on the sofa and cried myself to sleep.

What seemed like minutes later I was being woken up.

"Katie?"

I opened my eyes to see Jay crouched down, his face next to mine

"What you doing down here?" He asked

"Nathan kicked me out of bed"

"Go and sleep in my bed, I'll sleep down here"

I shook my head "No, I'm not kicking you out of your own bed"

"I'm offering Katie, now go"

Once again, I shook my head. He sighed and picked me up bridle style, carrying me to his room and laying me on the bed, he went to walk out of the room.

"Stay with me" I said, in a child's voice.

He turned around and smiled, nodding at me. He crawled into the bed next to me and I hugged him, tears flowing down my face.

"Shhh" He said, kissing my forehead and stroking my hair "It's gonna be okay, shhh"

I woke up the next morning still in Jay's arms. He was already awake.

"Morning" He said, smiling

"Morning bird"

"You gonna tell me what happened between you and Nathan or...?"

I showed him the text and he gave me a confused look.

"He thinks I cheated on him" I said "Which, yes, technically I did, but I have good reason, but he wouldn't listen"

"Go on"

"Two weeks ago when I went out to do the shopping, but came back with nothing? He came up to me, his names George by the way, he's around 23, we used to go to the same childminder, so I thought he just wanted to say hi, but he pinned me up against a wall and held a knife to my throat. He said he was gonna kill me, and in his own words _'Fuck me or I'll kill ya.' _I started kissing him and saying sexy things, I could see he was getting the chills, so I lead him into an ally, he was taking photo's the whole time, he laid down and I stood on him, he's quite muscley. He thought I was gonna give him a strip tease or something, but I jumped on his balls as hard as I could and ran back here. Nathan thinks I done it for me. He doesn't even know why"

Jay just stared at me for a few seconds before squeezing me tightly.

"Why the hell didn't you tell anyone, we could have called the police"

"I just wanted to forget about it. I have enough on my mind and I don't need anything else fucking up my life!"

"Alright, so what happens now?"

"I collect the few things here and go home, looks like me and Nathan are over, so much for me moving in today."

"So what? Your just giving up?"

"Jay, he won't listen to me, so yeah, I'm giving up and going home"

I got out of bed and crept into Nathan's room, picking up my few items and shoving them into a bag, he was still asleep.

"Goodbye Nathan" I whispered as a tear rolled down my cheek. I wiped it away and walked out, carefully shutting the door behind me. Then I went into Max's room.

"You alright Kate?"

"Just wanted to say goodbye, looks like me and Nath are over so I'm going home, Jay will tell you everything."

I went over to him and hugged him.

"Love you Max" I said, walking out of his room

"Love you too Kate"

Then I went into Siva's room.

"I'm going home" I said, me and Nathan are done, thought you deserved a goodbye"

He hugged me and I walked out, and into Tom's room. Tom and Jay would be the hardest to say goodbye to, because I had become so close to them. They were like older brothers to me and I loved them so much.

I entered Tom's room with tears in my eyes, and he held out his arms, which I ran into

"Jay told me" He said "I'm gonna miss you so much Katie Baby"

"I'm gonna miss you too Tom Tom, I love you so much"

"I love you too"

He kissed me on the forehead and I went downstairs, where Jay was waiting for me. He hugged me and I broke down.

"I love you Jaybird" I sobbed

"I love you too Katie, so much, and I'm ALWAYS here, weather your with Nath or not okay?"

I nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye Jay" I said as more tears fell, walking out the front door and going home.

I sighed as I packed the last few things into my suitcase. It has been two weeks since I came home. They had all tried to phone me. I answered one. Tom. I told him that I just want to forget and move on. Thankfully he understood and he told the others for me. Nathan keeps texting me and ringing me. But I take no notice. I delete the texts without reading them and just ignore he calls and delete the many voice mails. I'm a month pregnant now and I'm going to stay with my dad in Yorkshire. Mum doesn't want a baby in the house. I don't exactly like my dad that much. But he was really supportive on the phone and I really hope he is going to help me with this baby. Considering he missed out on the majority of my up bringing.

I lifted my heavy suitcase downstairs and dragged it out the door, not even saying goodbye to my mum. I walked 10 minutes to the train station and sat down. My train wasn't meant to be here for almost an hour anyway. I just needed to get away from my house. I pulled out my iPod and plugged my headphones in and pressed shuffle.

After about 10 minutes, 'Breathe' by Taylor Swift came on. And that was exactly how I was feeling.

I my eyes start to water but I blinked back the tears. Not wanting to look like an idiot who was sat in a train station crying to her music.

A train pulled up and I sighed as god knows how many people got off. One person caught my eye though. It was Nathan. WHAT THE FUCK WAS HE DOING HERE?

I tried to hide behind some people. Hoping that he wouldn't see me. I had nothing to say to him. I was keeping an eye on him though. I wanted to know what he was doing. He looked in my direction but luckily didn't see me. I was temped to follow him. But I knew that I wouldn't be back in time for the train, even if I did still have 40 minutes. The station was packed so Nathan waited a while for it to clear, he always did. When I asked him why he said something about he fact that he gets squashed enough by screaming teenage girls and not needing it when he got off a train. Typical Nathan. And if him waiting around wasn't bad enough, I just wanted to break down crying.

"Katie!"

I looked and saw Nathan coming towards me. He sat next to me

"Go away Nathan" I said, coldly

"Wha- where are you going?" he asked

"Yorkshire, to stay with my dad"

"Why?"

"Because my mum doesn't give a shit about me and if case you haven't noticed, thanks to you jumping to conclusions, we're over, therefore I have nothing to stay down here for."

"When does the train get here?"

I looked at my phone

"Half an hour" I said

"Perfect" He said "Come with me"

"What? Nathan NO!"

"Why not?"

"Why you dressed up nicely then?" I asked, ignoring his question

"For you" He said "Please Katie, I just need twenty or thirty minutes, and after that if you still don't want to be with me or have anything to do with me." He paused and sighed "Then I will pay for you to get to Yorkshire so you can have your life."

I shook my head "No, I can't okay, just go"

He grabbed my suitcase and started walked off.

"Nathan! Give me my suitcase!"

I saw that he had no intentions of coming back, so I sighed and followed him, seeing as that was my only option. He was good at getting his own way, I'll tell you that.

He led me to the Sylvia Young Theatre School. The place we met. And into the drama hall onto the middle of the stage. Where we first kissed. Oh dear. What where we doing here?

"Nathan why are we here?" I standing on the one spotlight on the middle of the stage, shining on both of us.

He looked at his watch. "I don't know how long this is gonna take me to say, because I have a lot to say, but I need to ask that you're going to listen to me, and give me the time that I need to show you how much I want you back."

I sighed "I'll listen to you, everyone deserves to be heard. Even though you didn't listen to me when you needed too. But fine. Also, I'm gonna end up missing my train, so you better have money on you"

He nodded and took a deep breath.

"Katie, I brought you back to this school because this is the place we met years ago, I brought you back to the middle of this stage because this is were we kissed during drama for the first time. This is the spot were I fell in love you with you 2 years ago and how we ended up in bed together that night. This is the place when I realized that best friends wasn't good enough for me and that I wanted to be able to proudly call you my girlfriend. I remember sneaking WKD into school and we both got suspended, and that time you wear so scared and I held you when all you could do was shake. When you asked me to bath you because you wear so tired. And the many, many times you fell asleep on me when we were cuddled up on the sofa. All the times people have asked me who you were, and I grabbed your hand saying that you were my beautiful girlfriend. When you went though that stage of thinking you were fat and ugly, and I sang Just The Way You Are to you, and told you there was not a single hair on you head that I would change. The times you wore my clothes and all the times you put up me being a fool, doing the fly or thinking I was 'Claaasssyy'. Nothing changed when I got famous, you have never been jealous of the fans and you always show up to every concert, even though you come for free. And I even love how you whack me round the head when you think I'm getting big headed. And I will never forget that one time, not too long ago, that I got you pregnant, and two weeks later screwed up our relationship by not listening and jumping to stupid conclusions, when I know in my heart that you would never cheat on me. I suppose the point I'm trying to get to is that I love you Katie, and the last two weeks have been hell for me. I've barley even gotten out of bed. And when I saw you today, leaving, it felt like I was too late, like someone had literally ripped my heart out. Again, I'm not very good at getting to the point"

He knelt down on one knee

"So I suppose what I'm trying to say is, Katie I love you so much, things are going to get tough and we're gonna wanna give up. Katie Hargreaves, would you do the honour, of becoming my wife?"

With tears running down my face, I didn't know weather to slap him or kiss him. He just proved something I didn't think he would be able to prove. He just proved he loved me. I know he was freaked out by having a baby at the age of 18, and now he wants to marry me. Just to prove his love. YES!

I nodded "Yes" I said as he slipped the ring on my finger, stood up and picked me up, spinning me around and kissing me. I heard clapping and look into the 'audience' The rest of the boys were there with Jayne and my best friends. Jayne had recorded it. That's next weeks flip then. I smiled at them all and looked at Nathan, before kissing him more passionately than I thought possible.

Sat in mine and Nathan's bedroom on Twitter. I had just got back from my 12 week scan and was posting the photo on Twitter.

_**KatieSaysRawr:**__ 12 week scan today guys! Baby Sykes is on his/her way! __Love you __**NathanTheWanted**__ ! xx_

I logged off and made my way downstairs, curling up next to Nathan on the sofa, who put his arm around my waist.

"You okay babe?" He asked

"Yeah" I replied, smiling at him.

He poked my belly and laughed. I looked at him with a confused but extremely amused expression. He done it again and he looked at me.

"What?" He said, defensively

"Please explain what your doing?"

He poked my belly again and smiled a cheeky smile at me.

"Our baby's in there" He smiled, grabbing my waist and pulling me onto his lap.

I wrapped my arms around him and looked into his gorgeous eyes before leaning in and kissing him. I don't knowhow long it was before we pulled away but we were both breathing heavily after.

"I love you Katie" He said, pulling me close to his chest and squeezing me lightly

"I love you too Nath" I said "I love you so much"

And I did. Every bit of my love belonged to Nathan. I loved the other lads of course. Just more like brother. Especially Tom and Jay.

_**KatieSaysRawr: **__6 month scan today! __**NathanTheWanted**__ our baby girl is almost here :') xx_

Nathan rubbed my stomach. "Almost time to come out baby" He whispered and I smiled at him.

"Almost time to grow up" I say, sighing.

"We're gonna be okay sweetheart"

The baby kicks and we smiled at each other, before kissing.

_**KatieSaysRawr:**__ This is probably gonna be my last tweet sesh before I can call myself mummy :D Talk to me people! Xx_

_**GeorgieLovesSykes:**__ How do you feel knowing your having my boyfriends child!__** : KatieSaysRawr:**__ Sorry chick! I'm also marrying him! If you ever meet him/us, I give you permission to kiss him ;D x_

_**TWGetInMyBed:**__ Aww! I bet baby Sykes will be adorable with yours and __**NathanTheWanted**__'s good looks! __**: KatieSaysRawr**__ Haha, I don't know about me, but if she looks anything like her daddy she is one lucky child :D x_

_**JayIsMyWeakness:**__ Tell Jay I love him! Please? Had such a bad day my boyfriend broke up with me :'( __** : KatieSaysRawr**__ Aww sorry hun! Hope your okay, he says he loves you back, and is gonna follow you, and maybe even give you a 'twitter surprise'! Chin up chick! X_

_**NomForNathanAndTom:**__ When's your wedding? And do I get an invite? ;D x__** : KatieSaysRawr: **__We don't know yet! And ALL of #TWfanmily get an invite! Details about your invite when I get them! X_

_**Babyiloveyou:**__ Nathan's gonna be a good daddy :') __**KatieSaysRawr:**__ I know! I love him so much :') x_

_**FuckMeNathanSykes: **__Where's Nathan?__** KatieSaysRawr:**__ Gone to buy a cot and pram and baby shizzle! I would of gone but I couldn't be bothered! X_

_**KatieSaysRawr:**__ Okay guys I'm going now, due to have a baby tomorrow. Bet I'm gonna panic! Don't know if she will come tomorrow, but hey, should have a baby by the end of the week!_

I was about to log off but Nathan tweeted me from his BlackBerry

_**NathanTheWanted:**__ Don't worry babe, everything gonna be alright! On my way home now! I love you xxxx__** KatieSaysRawr:**__ I'll believe ya, hope you got nice stuff! I love you too xxxx_

Then I did log off and I went downstairs. Max and Nathan walked in carrying the pram and the cot, and went upstairs to set it all up.

That night I went to sleep in Nathan's arms quite quickly. But at 3am that morning. It was really just a blur….

As the nurse took her away to clean her up, I thought about what had happened in the last god knows how many hours.

"_Nathan wake up!" I said, frantically shaking him. It was 3am and I was panicking! _

"_What?" He said, waking up, he looked down "Did you wet yourself?"_

_I shook my head_

"_Then what's tha- Ohhhh shit"_

"_Yeah, shit" I say "Call an ambulance"_

_He nods and reaches for his phone, while I change into some of his trackies and a baggy t-shirt. I went into Siva's room as it was closest and tried to wake him up._

"_Seev…. Sivaaaa….. SIVA WAKE UP!"_

_He jumped and woke up _

"_What?"_

"_My water broke, there's an ambulance on the way and Nathan's getting dressed, can you wake up the others and meet us at the – OOWWWW!"_

_I screamed, clutching my stomach. Siva quickly sat up and put an arm round me and rubbed my back, thinking it would help._

"_Errrmm… Breathe!" He said "In and out, in and out, in and out"_

"_WHAT ARE YOU A FUCKING PARROT!" I screamed at him_

"_Sorry"_

_Nathan then ran in_

"_What's going on!"_

"_I think she's having a contraction" Siva said._

_Nathan sat next to me, but by then it had finished_

"_You okay?" He asked me_

_I shook my head "Those fucking hurt"_

_Siva looked out the window _

"_Ambulance is here" He said._

"_Come on babe" Nathan said, grabbing my hand_

_I took it and followed him out the room_

"_SIVA GET THE BOYS UP AND MEET US AT THE HOSPITAL!" I called, before walking out the door and into the ambulance._

_At the hospital I kept having contractions and was swearing and screaming at everyone. Except the doctors and nurses. I tried to be nice considering one of them would be responsible for bring my baby into this world. _

_About 3 hours later a nurse came in and told me to start pushing. I shook my head_

"_I'm scared"_

_Nathan grabbed my hand and kissed my forehead._

"_It's gonna be okay baby" He said "Soon this is gonna be over and we're gonna have a beautiful baby girl"_

"_Errm, only 2 other people can be in here with you during the delivery" Said the nurse._

_All the boys said they wanted to stay but I grabbed Max's hand just because he was closest and the others left._

_I was in so much pain as I started to push. I can't even describe the pain. Nathan and Max looked like they was about to scream themselves, I was squeezing their hands so tightly. Nathan was trying to be brave by saying things like_

"_Almost there baby" and "It's okay baby"_

_And Max, well Max was just going _

"_Hurry up and get this child out of you! Your killing my hand here!"_

_Finally, we heard a cry and the nurse held up our baby. And she took it to be cleaned up._

She brought her back in a blanket and gave her to me, I looked down at her and smiled. Nathan sat next to me on the bed and put an arm around me and one on our baby girl.

I look at him

"Hey daddy" I say

"Hey mummy"

The rest of the boys and Jayne came in and stood around the bed looking at her.

"She's gorgeous" Says Jay "Well done Katie"

I look up at him and smile

"Thanks bird"

I look at Nathan

"Wanna hold you daughter?"

He smiled and nodded and I handed her to him.

"Hey baby girl" He said in a baby voice.

"Names?" Said Tom

"Hadn't even thought about it" I said, laughing "Nath, what do you think we should call her?"

He looked down at her.

"What about Brooklyn? Brooklyn Marie Sykes"

"Yeah, Suits her" Said Siva, who was now holding her

I smiled "Brooklyn Marie Sykes it is then"

Nathan sat next to me on the bed properly and I snuggled into him.

"You did it babe" He whispered, watching as they boys passed Brooklyn to each other.

I shook my head and look up at him.

"We did it"

After 6 hours we we're allowed to take Brooklyn home. Me and Nathan are talking to a doctor while Tom is putting her in a car seat.

"Okay, so your probably going to feel very tired for a few days so rest whenever you can" The doctor said

"Okay"

"And had someone told you about when to feed her and things like that"

"Yep"

"Okay then, looks like your feel to go"

We thanked him and Nathan picked up the car seat with Brooklyn in it and grabbed my hand, following the boys and Jayne out of the hospital. Outside there were loads of photographers, it was just crazy! I had just had a baby, could they not give us some space?

We made our way through the sea of photographers and into the van. I strapped in the car seat before sitting in between Nathan and Tom and resting my head on Nathan's shoulder. I looked at the time on my phone '11:00am' Brooklyn was born at 5 Am, so it had been exactly 6 hours. It was a long 6 hours. I went on Twitter on my phone and looked through my mentions.

_Is it true you had your baby?_

_You bitch! I WANTED TO HAVE NATHAN'S FIRST CHILD!_

_You had a baby?_

And many, many more.

I tweeted

_Brooklyn Marie Sykes born at 5:0o AM this morning. She's beautiful, got her daddy's eyes (:_

_Will post a picture soon x_

Tom leaned over to me and said

"Well done Kate, she's absolutely gorgeous"

"Thanks Tom" I said smiling and hugging him.

"Have people forgotten that I also help make this baby?" Nathan said, sounding offended.

"Well done Nath" Joked Siva

"Yeah" Said Max "You obviously fuck hard"

"MAX!" Scolded Jayne "There's little ears around!"

We all laughed and Max went really red.

"In my defence" He said "She's asleep"

Finally we were home and I carried Brooklyn inside and put her in a bouncy chair we brought a few weeks back and set it so it was laid down.

"I'm gonna go and have a bath" I said to Nathan "You need to feed her"

He looked at me blankly and just stared at me.

"You have no idea do you?"

"Nopes"

"Come on" I said, grabbing his hand and leading him to the kitchen. "I'll show you"

I made up the milk in the bottle and heated it up.

"Get it?" I asked

He nodded.

"Then you just have to wait for it to cool down"

"Then what's the point of heating it up?"

"Because it has to be warm but not hot"

"Riighhht…."

He wrapped his arms round my waist and pulled me close.

"Do you know what an amazing mum your going to be?" He said

"Do you know how popular our daughter's going to be?" I joked.

He leaned down and kissed me and hugged me tighter.

"I better go feed Brooklyn then" He said, with a huge grin on his face.

"You better had" I replied, also smiling.

He went back into the living room and picked up Brooklyn and went and sat on the sofa. I passed him the bottle and he took the lid off and started feeding her. It was just adorable. I HAD to get a picture. I took my phone out of my pocket and set the camera up.

"Nath" I said "Smile"

He looked up form Brooklyn and smiled, I took the picture and he went back to looking at her.

"I putting this on Twitter" I said and he nodded.

_**KatieSaysRawr:**__ Daddy Nathan feeding Brooklyn for the first time! __**NathanTheWanted**__ #ProudMoment xx_

I went upstairs and got into the bath. It was the first time I had really had a minute to myself. And do you know what I thought?

_**Fucking hell. I just had a baby.**_

I don't know how long it was, but I felt myself being woken up. I open my eyes and see Nathan knelt on the floor next to the bath.

"You okay babe?" Nathan asked

I nodded.

"Did you feed Brooklyn?"

"Yep"

"Did you burp her?"

"Yep, then she threw up, then the smelliest thing ever came out her arse, so I left Siva to change her" He grinned.

"Couldn't even change your own child?" I laughed

"It was worse than when Tom stinks out the toilet." He said

"That's not humanly possible!"

"Apparently it is"

I laughed "What time is it?"

"Around 2, you had been up here a couple of hours so I wanted to see if you were still alive"

"Aww look at you caring weather I'm alive or not" I joked.

"Haha, come on, out" He said, holding my hand

"Ugh why?" I moaned

"Because my mum and sister are gonna be here in an hour or so and then we're going out for a nice meal."

"Ugh! I just wanna stay here" I said, pulling my knees to my chest.

"Come on" He said, rolling his sleeves up and lifting me out of the bath.

I rested my head on his shoulder as he carried me into our bedroom (which wasn't far because we have an en suit bathroom) and put me down on the bed before throwing a towel at me which I wrapped round myself. He came and sat next to me and I put my arms around him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Do you know how beautiful you are naked?" he said.

"Do you know how sexy YOU are naked?"

"Maybe we could see each other naked tonight then" He said, grinning

"Maybe we could"

I smile and kiss him before the doorbell went and I sighed.

"NATH YOUR MUMS HERE" We heard Jay call from downstairs and I groaned.

"That was a quick hour" I said

"I didn't know they were coming so early"

He kissed me again before walking downstairs.

I sighed and went over to the wardrobe. I suppose I better look half decent if we're going out. I picked out some nice jeans and a red top. Slapped on some eyeliner, mascara and a bit of lip-gloss and shoved my hair up in a ponytail. I looked in the mirror. UGH! I look so fat! Can't wait to lose this baby weight. I sighed and went downstairs, suppose I better go and say hi to my future mum & sister in law.

"Hey!" I said to Susan (Nathan's mum… I don't know her real name. so it's Susan for the story. OKAY?)

"Hi darling how are you?" She said, getting up to hug me

"I'm great thanks" I said, awkwardly half hugging her back.

"You alright Jess?" I said to Nath's 14 year old sister

She nodded and looked around

"Where's Brooklyn then?" she said.

"Yeah Nath, where IS Brooklyn?" I asked

"Upstairs with Siva" He said

I nodded and went upstairs to find Siva watching TV while Brooklyn was laid on the bed.

"You alright Kate?"

"Yeah, just in search of my child" I laughed

"Oh, she's right there" He said, pointing over his shoulder.

"I can see that"

I went over and picked her up carrying her downstairs.

"Aww can I hold her?" Asked Jess.

"Umm.."

Since she was only 14, I didn't want her holding her because she might, drop her or something. Haha, protective mum or what? I didn't want to say so I looked at Nathan, who automatically knew what I was thinking.

"Jess come and sit next to me and then you can hold her" He said.

Jess went and sat next to Nathan and I carefully put Brooklyn in her arms.

At least she was next to Nathan. Nathan wouldn't let Jess drop her.

I was so tired. All I wanted to do was sleep. Susan was in the kitchen talking to Tom so I went and laid down on the other sofa. But then Jay walked in.

"Up"

I groaned and shook my head.

"Geeetttt uuuppp" He wined.

I shot daggers at him before sitting up so he could sit down.

"What's up?" He asked

"Nothing, just tired"

"Oh"

Then Brooklyn started crying so Nathan took her off Jess, and started 'Shh-ing' her. I climbed up behind Nathan and rested my chin on his shoulder and looked down at my red-faced, screaming daughter. My god. What have we gotten ourselves into?

At the restaurant random people kept coming up to us and asking to see Brooklyn. I was just like 'No, go away'. Everything on the menu was horrid, and I just wanted to go home. We were there for about half an hour when Brooklyn started screaming, so I picked her up and fed her her bottle that I made up before we left.

"You sure your not gonna eat anything babe?" Nath said, rubbing my leg.

"Not that hungry" I said, looking down at Brooklyn to make sure she was taking her bottle okay.

"You haven't eaten all day Katie, please have something"

"Nathan, I'm fine"

"Seriously Kate" Max said from across the table "You should eat"

Then everyone went crazy at me for not eating. After a while I just went "Screw it" and put Brooklyn back in her pram without her finishing her bottle, and walked, or should I say stormed, out of the restaurant.

Outside everyone wanted a picture. As if I wasn't pissed off enough.

"SHE'S A FUCKING NEW BORN BABY WHY CAN'T YOU JUST FUCK OFF AND GIVE HER SOME SPACE?" I screamed, pushing past them.

It was a short walk home so it wasn't long before I could finish giving Brooklyn her bottle, burp her, change her nappy and put her in some PJ's. I started rocking her back and forth to get her to sleep which didn't take long so I put her in her cot. The cot was in mine and Nathan's room because we didn't want to be far away from her at night.

I changed into some PJ's myself and sat at the end of the bed, up against the wall, pulled my knee's to my chest, wrapped my arms around my knees and rested my head on my knees, and sobbed.

Around an hour later I will still crying when Nathan stormed into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

"Shh!" I said, snapping my head up at him and pointing to the cot "Brooklyn's asleep"

He looked at me shocked, probably because my face was red and blotchy and I has mascara running down it.

He came and sat next to me and pulled me onto his lap, leaning against the wall.

"Shh baby" He whispered as I cuddled into him as much as I could "Baby talk to me"

I shook my head and snuggled my face into his neck and I felt his arms go around me protectively.

"Please baby" He said "Why won't you eat anything"

"I'm fat" I mumbled into him.

"No your not, it's baby weight, it's not gonna be hard to lose it"

"Yeah, starting today"

"Baby look at me" He said sternly, pushing me away from him then lifting my chin up so I was look at him directly in the eye. "Starving yourself isn't going to help you lose weight, it's going to make you seriously ill"

Fresh tears stung in my eyes, because I knew he was right, and I knew how much I had disappointed him today.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, looking down.

He pulled me back close to him and I cuddled into his neck again.

"Baby come downstairs and eat something, please"

"What about Brooklyn?"

"The baby monitors on, she'll be fine"

We stood up and held hand as we went downstairs and Nathan made me a bacon sarnie. I didn't really want it. But I knew that Nathan would force feed me if he had to, so I ate it without complaining.

The next morning I woke cuddled really close to Nathan.

"Morning babe" He said kissing me

"Morning sexy bum"

"You sleep okay?"

"Yups, you?"

"Yeps, had to get up a few times for Brooklyn though"

"You should have woken me up Nath"

"Babe, you needed rest, I wasn't gonna wake you up to do something that I could do"

"Do we have to go out today?" I asked

"Yeah, got a few interviews and a mini gig tonight"

"Ugh really?"

"Afraid so"

He got out of bed and got dressed and I just laid watching him.

"Do you want a cuppa babe?" He asked

I nodded my head and got out of bed in search of some clothes.

"Okay one sec" He said, he walked out the room and to the top of the stairs

"PARKER PUT THE KETTLE ON!"

"ALRIGHT MATE!"

He walked back into the room and I laughed at him.

"Your never gonna change are ya babe?"

He came up behind me, snaking his arms around my waist and kissing my neck

"Never, ever, ever" He said.

I got dressed and picked Brooklyn up out of her cot.

"Can you go and get her bottle ready Nath?" I said, undressing her to put her in some day time clothes.

"Course" he said, sitting next me on the bed. "Hey baby girl, you want your breakfast?"

Brooklyn just started at him and I laughed.

"Go on" I said to him, kissing him.

He kissed me back before walking out of the room and downstairs. Once Brooklyn was dressed I took her downstairs and Nathan passed me her bottle and sat next to me on the sofa.

Jayne was already here, having a cup of tea.

"What time we gotta go?" Max asked

"Not until 12" Jayne replied.

Tom came back in, carrying 3 cups of tea. One for me, one for Nathan, and one for himself.

"Thanks hun" I said to Tom as he put mine on the table next to me.

"That's alright sexy" He said, winking at me

"Back off Parker" Nath joked, trying to hide his smile.

I smiled to myself as I got an idea

"Nath finish feed her" I said, passing Brooklyn to him.

I stood up and over dramatically & in a bad American accent said "Come on Tom! You were always the one I loved!" Throwing my hands around his neck.

He quickly got the idea and put on his American accent as well.

"Yeah, who need's Nathan! We can be together now! We don't have to hide it anymore!"

"Lets run away together and live in the land of happiness and rainbows!"

"Yeah come on!" He said, lifting me up and running out of the room.

When we came back in everyone was in stitches! Wetting themselves laughing.

"Well that was…. Unusual" Susan said

I looked over to where she was sat with Jess. I had forgotten they were here.

"Nathan we have to go or we will miss our train" She said

They we're leaving? YAY! Not that I don't like them, I just think we it was be nice to settle with Brooklyn, WITHOUT them.

"Actually, can I talk to you first?" He said, handing Brooklyn back to me.

She had finished he bottle so I started to burp her. But I wanted to know what Nathan was talking to his mum about, because he sounded worried.

"Can one of you burp her please?"

"I will" Said Jay, sitting down next to me

"Thanks" Is said, passing Brooklyn to him and wondering upstairs.

Our bedroom door was shut, there obviously in there.

I pressed my ear against the door and listened.

"_This terrifies me, I- I just don't want to let Katie down, I'm not ready to be a dad! I mean I'm busy enough with the band and"_

He sounded like he was crying

"_But every time I look at Brooklyn, I fall in love with her all over again, I'm just…. Scared"_

I bolted back downstairs and got Brooklyn's pram, saw that Jay was done burping her, and put her into the pram.

"Tell Nathan to meet me at the park" I said, wrapping a blanket round Brooklyn and walking out, down to the park.

I only had to wait about half an hour before Nathan came and sat next to me. I got Brooklyn out of her pram and gave her to him. He looked at me confused.

"It's okay to be scared. No ones expecting us to get this whole parenting thing right" I said.

"You heard me talking to mum" He sighed

"I'm scared as well Nath"

He put Brooklyn back into the pram and put an arm around me.

"I love you Kate"

"I love you too Nath"

Nathan's phone buzzed and he read the text

"Come on" He said, standing up "That was Jayne, we have to go"

First interview of the day. Half way through.

I'm just sat to the side and put Brooklyn in her seat on the floor (One of those seat things with the handle, and you can strap it in as a car seat? I dunno what it's called :L )

"_So Nathan, you proposed to Katie?"_

"Yeah I did, it's on YouTube somewhere haha"

"_In the video it says something about you accusing her of cheating? Can you tell us what happened?"_

"Sorry, it's not my place to say, it's in the past now"

"_Um, can you explain who Brooklyn is? We're confused about this one"_

Nathan pointed over to Brooklyn

"That's my baby girl"

"_Aww she's gorgeous"_

"Haha thanks"

"_Right Max…."_

I didn't really pay attention to the rest. I just went off in my own little world. Thinking of all the things that could go wrong with this baby. I wasn't ready for this. Nathan wasn't ready for this. I should of gotten an abortion when I had the chance.

I looked down at Brooklyn and sighed. But she was so beautiful. And I love her. I'm not saying I don't want her. I'm saying that I wish we didn't have her so soon.

I was snapped out of my daydream with arms protectively going around my waist and a kiss on the cheek.

I looked to my right and smiled at Nath.

"What's up?" He asked, sounding worried.

"Nothing, just thinking"

"Riight.." He said, not sounding very convinced. "Come on, the lads are already in the van"

He picked up Brooklyn's seat with her in it and, with one arm still around my waist. We walked to the van. I got in and Nathan strapped Brooklyn's seat in before sitting next to me. I leaned my head on his shoulders and wrapped my arms around him, and he done the same, resting his head on mine.

"What were you thinking about babe?" He mumbled into my hair

"It doesn't matter Nath."

"Yeah it does"

"No, it doesn't"

"But"

"Nath!" I said "Please, just leave it."

"Okay baby" He said, kissing the top of my head.

I cuddled into him a bit more then Brooklyn started crying.

"OH SHUT UP!" I half moaned, half shouted as I went to move next to her.

"Don't worry about it Katie" Tom said "Uncle Tom to the rescue!"

I laughed as I cuddled back into Nathan. Maybe things would be okay.

Backstage at the gig. I was laid on the sofa and Brooklyn was asleep in her seat.

I watched as Nathan took off his shirt to change, I smiled to myself and he saw and sat in front of my legs on the sofa and stroked my hair.

"Reason your smiling like an idiot?"

"Because I can't believe your mine" I said, grinning.

He smiled and leant down and kissed me gently on the lips.

"And I can't believe your mine, your so amazing, so beautiful. SO unique and so sweet. And what's more I can't believe you love me back"

"Trust me, I couldn't love you anymore"

He kissed me again and went to put a shirt on.

"You know" I said, standing up and hugging him from behind, putting my chin on his shoulder "This is Brooklyn's first gig"

"Your right" He said "Gonna have to bring her on, like I did when you came to your first one"

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Come on Nath" Jayne said as she walked in "Your on in 5 minutes"

"Alright then" He said before leaning down to kiss me "I'll bring her on near the beginning"

"Good luck babe" I said, watching him walked out of the room.

I went over to Brooklyn and picked her up. Causing her to wake up.

"Hey baby" I said "Daddy's gonna take you on stage for your first concert"

She just looked at me and I sighed. Why are new born babies so boring? All they do is drink milk, shit, piss, sleep and cry. Can't wait until she's almost a toddler. They're cute then.

I carried her out and stood backstage with Jayne while the boys went on and sung Gold Forever.

"HELLO LONDON!" Tom shouted and the crowed screamed "Thank you all for coming tonight!"

"As you may know we have a new teenybopper in the house!" Max said

"We do" Jay chipped in "She's gorgeous"

"So you guys wanna see her?" Siva asked

The audience screamed again and I laughed, they we're screaming for a baby. MADNESS!

"What'dya say Nath?" Siva says

"I say I'll go and get her" He laughed, walking off stage and towards me.

I passed him Brooklyn and kissed him. He kissed back and grabbed my hand dragging me on stage with him.

"Nath I look awful!" I complained trying to get out of his grip, but he was having none of it and put his arm around my waist.

I half cuddled into him as we walked into the middle of the stage. I had terrible stage fright. Jay had told the crowd not to scream because Brooklyn was only little and could get scared, so we we're greeted by 'Awwww's' instead. It was lovely.

"Alright guys" Nathan said "This is my baby Brooklyn"

He took his arm from around my waist and made her wave. I laughed and kissed his cheek as he put his arm back around me.

I looked through the sea of banners and saw one that said 'Well done Nathan + Katie, Brooklyn is beautiful'

I nudged Nathan and pointed to it. And he winked at the girl and she burst out crying. Bless her.

Brooklyn started crying and Nathan passed her to me.

"Go and feed her babe"

"Thanks" I said "Leave me with a crying child"

He laughed and kissed me, followed by "Awww's" and "BITCH STOP IT!"

"I love you" Nathan said

"I love you too, have fun" I said, walking off to feed Brooklyn

Brooklyn is now 10 months old. She can't walk by herself but can if you hold her hands and even then she can only take a few steps. She can talk a little but as well, she can say 'mummy' 'daddy' 'uncle' 'drink' and 'food'. Also, she's a bit of a daddies girl. Oh well, she still loves me (:

"Mornin' darlin'" Nathan said, kissing me on the head.

"Mmm" I replied, burring my face in his chest.

I felt him squeeze me "You okay?"

I nodded "Headache"

"You want me to get you a tablet?"

I shook my head no and he sighed. He knew I didn't like taking medication, I would rather suffer and sleep off the headache/ sickness or whatever it was.

"Please baby?"

"No"

Brooklyn had her own room now, and we heard her crying through the baby monitor.

I groaned and went to get up but Nathan stopped me.

"As if your getting out of bed with a headache"

He kissed me and went into Brooklyn's room, while I just laid there trying to get back to sleep.

I could of screamed when I head Brooklyn shout 'MUMMY!' and Nathan saying 'Ow, No Brooklyn you DON'T hit me'

I sighed as I fell out of bed and shuffled into the next room, leaning against the door frame. Brooklyn was crying and Nathan was picking her up.

"MUMMY!" She said, wiggling out of Nath's grip and crawling towards me. I bent down and picked her up.

"Why did you hit daddy?" I asked her, using my 'mummy' voice.

She just stuck her tongue out.

"No Brooklyn" I said "I think you need to go and give him a big kiss and a cuddle"

She put on puppy eyes but I put her on the floor and watched as she crawled across to Nathan and put her arms up for him to pick her up. He picked her up and she kissed him on the lips "S-s-sorwey daddy"

"Good girl" He says, hugging her "I love you"

She kissed him again to show that she loved him too and then he walked over to me and kissed me on the lips and Brooklyn giggled

"Go back to bed sweetheart"

I nodded and trudged back to bed and pretty much straight back to sleep.

Around 3 hours later a felt a soft kiss on my lips and looked to see Nathan standing there.

"You coming to the photoshoot babe?"

"Ermm.. Yeah" I said, falling out of bed for the second time that day.

"Babe if your not up to it…." He started

"I'll be fine Nath" I said, searching for some clothes.

I settled for a white vest top with one of Nath's checked shirts, and a pair of jeans and some trainers, shoved my hair in a pony tail and slapped on some make up.

Nath hugged me from behind and kissed my neck.

"You look beautiful Kate"

I smiled and turned around in his arms, putting my head on his chest.

"Baby take a tablet before we go?"

"Nath" I said, getting annoyed at his Over protectiveness "I'm not taking one, simple as"

"But Katie.."

"NO NATHAN! YOU CAN'T KEEP TELLING WHAT TO FUCKING DO! IT'S MY FUCKING LIFE!" I said, pushing away from him and storming downstairs

"You alright?" I heard Max say as I went past the living room.

"Fine" I said, going out the front door and sitting on a bench across the road. I took a deep breath and blinked away the tears in my eyes. There were a few fans hanging around asking if I was okay, but I just ignored them. About a minute later, Nathan came and sat beside me.

"Katie, I was only looking out for you" He said, putting his arm around my shoulder, which I shook off.

"Just leave me alone Nath"

"What's your problem?"

"What's MY problem? I'm the with the fucking problem now am I?"

"Katie, I was just trying to help"

"No, you we're trying to make me do something I didn't want to do! Well guess what Nath, I'm you fiancé, not your little fucking bitch who's gonna do what ever you say, and if that's how you think our relationship is gonna work, you FUCKING THINK AGAIN!"

"Katie stop it!"

"There you go again telling what to FUCKING DO!"

By now there was quite a crowd around us, and Nathan was panicking, but I was boiling.

"Katie…" He said

"Just fuck off Nath"

"KATIE!"

I looked over to the house and saw Tom stood there

"Come on that's enough"

Nathan walked in with tears in his eyes and went upstairs, and I ran into Toms arms. He shut the door with one arm and hugged me with the other and he guided me to sit down.

"What's with you?" He asked

"I don't know"

"You've been lashing out at Nath a lot lately, he's not gonna keep putting up with it"

"I know"

Jayne walked through the door and we all looked up at her. I smiled at her and went upstairs to let Nathan know she was here.

I walked into our bedroom and was heartbroken to see Nath laid on the bed, crying. He was facing the wall so he didn't see me come in.

I crawled up behind him and wrapped my arms around his body.

"I'm sorry Nath" I whispered, leaning over him to kiss him on the cheek, which was wet from the tears. "I didn't mean it"

He turned around and sat up, pushing me off him

"You didn't mean it? You've been doing it for fucking weeks!"

I didn't know what to say, but we heard Jayne calling Nathan and he got up and walked downstairs. I followed and picked up Brooklyn and her bag, following the lads out into the car, strapping Brooklyn in and sitting between Siva and Tom.

Oh dear. I've screwed up this time.

I went home half way through the photo shoot and left Brooklyn with the lads.

I went into mine and Nathan's room and got into his side of the bed, I inhaled his sent and burst out crying. He hadn't talked to me since this morning. What if he wouldn't forgive me. I looked and my engagement ring and sighed. I loved him. I really did. I know I've been really temperamental lately, and I know I've taken it out on him. But I loved him and I can't lose him. Not after everything we've been through. I mean. He's MY Nathan.

I snuggled into bed and cried myself to sleep, still on Nathan's side.

When I woke up there was a note next to me

'_Gone out, Brooklyn's having a nap'_

I sighed and looked in the mirror. I re-did my make up and went downstairs. I flicked on the TV to see the lads on there. I didn't know they we're doing an interview today.

"_Nathan how's things with Brooklyn?"_

"_Great" He said "She's a little trouble maker though haha"_

"_Aww but she's so cute"_

"_I know, I love her to pieces"_

"_And what about you and Katie? How's that?"_

"_Well.." He said, pulling a face "Honestly, not too well at the minute"_

My heart broke and I switched the TV off. I text my friend Clare to come over and watch Brooklyn for me, and she was over as fast as she could. I thanked her and went into my room and packed my things, took off my engagement ring and left a note saying _'I'm sorry'_

I went to walk out the front door but Nathan walked in.

"Where you going?, Where's your ring?"

I looked at him with tears in my eyes and turned around back to our room, put my case in the corner and crawled into bed, on my side this time. He crawled up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I tried to wiggle free but eventually just broke down crying, he turned me around and I buried my face in his chest, he started rubbing my back and kissing my head.

"Babe… I love you" He said into my hair

"Your supposed to be on TV… Why are you here_?_"

"You… You didn't see it did you?"

"See what?"

He got up and switched on the TV in our bedroom, and rewound the interview back to him.

"_Nathan how's things with Brooklyn?"_

"_Great" He said "She's a little trouble maker though haha"_

"_Aww but she's so cute"_

"_I know, I love her to pieces"_

"_And what about you and Katie? How's that?"_

"_Well.." He said, pulling a face "Honestly, not too well at the minute"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Just going through a rough patch" He said with tears in his eyes "I um…. Have to go"_

_And with that he got up and left._

"So you walked out?" I said

He nodded

"I needed to be with you."

"Jayne is going to kill you"

"Yeaaaaaaaahhh"

I smiled and looked at him before kissing him and putting my head on his chest.

"I love you" I said

"I love you too baby, so much… you gonna put your ring back on?"

I nodded as I pulled away from him and putting it back on

"I love you so much baby girl, I can't believe how close I was to losing you today" He said, kissing me softly on the lips.

"I know" I said "I can't believe how close I was to leaving you today"

He took my hand and lead me downstairs and we cuddled on the sofa for a few hours and Clare went home, that was interrupted when we heard the front door open and Brooklyn running in crying

"Mummy! MUUMMY!"

"I'm here baby" I said, picking her up as she leaped onto my lap.

"Uncle hit me" She said, pointing at Siva

"Seev" Said Nathan, his expression slowly turning to angry

"Mate, it was an accident, I was just messing around and she came up behind me, you know I would never hit her on purpose" Siva said

Nathan looked at me and then at Brooklyn

"Baby, Uncle Siva didn't mean to hurt you" He said, taking her off me and sitting her on his lap.

Brooklyn shook her head "Meanie"

"No Brooklyn" Nathan said "Go and give uncle Siva a cuddle"

"NO NO NO NO NO!" She said, burring her head in his stomach.

I shrugged at Siva and he laughed

"Kids aye?, I've gotta go and get Nareesha, see you all tomorrow"

"3 Guesses what he's doing tonight" Tom said, sitting down.

"Dirty, dirty boy" I said and he grinned

"You know me to well"

"I would love to know the filth that goes on in your head Tom, actually, no, I really wouldn't" Jay said, with a little shudder

"Jay" I said "We all know you're not better"

He smirked before going upstairs and I laughed.

"What'cha doing today?" Nathan asked as he searched the room for a pair of jeans.

"Going shopping with Clare" I replied, getting some jeans out the wardrobe and passing them to him

"Thanks babe" He said, kissing me on the cheek

I picked up my dressing gown and threw it on before heading out the room

"Babe" Said Nathan "You get ready, I got time to dress Brooklyn"

"You sure?"

I knew he had a long day ahead of him and didn't want him do more than he needed to

He nodded and wrapped his arms around me

"I love you beautiful"

"I love you too handsome"

He smiled and leaned down and kissed me passionately and I kissed back, he is so perfect.

"DADDDDYYYY!" Brooklyn screamed, and burst out crying.

"Go on" I said, kissing him one last time before he disappeared into Brooklyn's room.

"Hey baby girl, what's up?" I heard him say though the baby monitor.

I laughed as Brooklyn mumbled something about a 'mosra', thinking how funny it is that she can't talk, and she was 'trying' to explain to Nathan how there was a 'monster'

I was searching for something to wear when my phone buzzed telling me that I had a new message. I grabbed my phone and looked at it

_On my way over now if that's okay? Brother= DRIVING ME MAD! _

_-Clare x_

_Yeah babe come over_

_-Katie x_

I sent the message and went back to finding clothes and settled for a yellow skirt… and a top to go with it and some shoes. Every always says I look nice in yellow, so yellow it shall be today. I sat down at my dressing table and shoved my hair in a bun while I done my make-up. Then Jay stuck his head round the door

"Umm… You gorgeous friend is here" He said

"Oh" I said, frowning that I wasn't ready yet

"Invite her in and get her a drink or something? Tell her I'll be down in a minute"

"Okay" He said disappearing.

WAIT? Gorgeous friend? Awww he has a little crush on her. How sweet.

I quickly finished doing my make-up and straighten my hair, grabbing a hair band and putting it round my wrist, knowing I would get fed up with my long hair later and shove it in a pony tail.

I went downstairs to see Clare in a deep conversation with Jay, right, I have time for a cuppa then.

I went into the kitchen and Nathan was feeding Brooklyn.

"I can do that babe" I said

He shook his head "I got time"

I smiled and flicked the kettle on, getting a mug out of the cupboard.

"You want one?" I asked

"Yeah please babe"

I got out another mug and made the tea then sat next to him at the table and took a piece of toast off his plate.

"Oi!" He said

"It's probably burnt anyway" I joked and he poked me

"It's actually not that bad" He said, laughing

I took a bite and nodded my head, agreeing with him.

Brooklyn spat out her food and it hit the wall

"Brooklyn Marie Sykes!" Nathan said sternly "What've we said about spitting your food young lady?"

She just looked down and started crying

"Well" I said, taking her out of her high chair "I believe we said it earned you a time out"

She started shaking her head and crying harder as I carried her into the front room and sat her in the corner. I looked over to see Jay and Clare making out. Psh, didn't take them long

"Stay there Brooklyn" I said, going back into the kitchen and sitting next to Nathan, wrapping my arms around him and him doing the same.

"You gonna be okay with her in that mood? I can take her to the studio if you want" He said

"I'll be fine Nath, you got work to do babe, I'm sure I can handle my own child"

"Okay babygirl" He said, kissing me on the forehead.

We sat and cuddled for about a minute and then Jayne was calling the boys, and so Nathan gave me a kiss, got Brooklyn and gave her a kiss, gave me another kiss and a quick hug and got into the van with the boys.

"So" I said, turning my attention to Clare "You and Jay didn't take long"

She blushed and smiled "Yeaaahhh..."

"You really like him?"

"Why? Does he not really like me?"

"Course he does, do you know what he said to me when he came to tell me you where here?"

She shook her head

"He said, Your gorgeous friend is downstairs, not fit, not sexy, but gorgeous, obviously he likes you!" She smiled and I laughed

"You ready to go then?" She asked.

"Yeps, Let me just get Brooklyn in her pushchair"

And with that, we went SHOPPING BABEEEYYY!

"Happy birthday baby" I said, picking up Brooklyn out of her bed.

I can't believe she's one already, seems like just yesterday the ambulance came to take us to hospital at 3am. Aww.

I grabbed some of her clothes and a clean nappy and took her into mine and Nathan's room, where Nathan was asleep, Brooklyn giggled.

"Daddy"

"You wanna go and sit on his face birthday girl?" I asked her, knowing that she had a dirty nappy, and she stunk.

She nodded happily and I sat her on Nathan's face, he woke up almost instantly, but I pretended that I knew nothing.

"Euh!" He shouted, lifting Brooklyn off his face and onto his lap. "You cheeky monkey"

He kissed Brooklyn on the cheek and she laughed

"Smelly" She said

"I know you are sweet" Nath said, handing her to me "I think mummy can take care of that"

"Aww thanks Nath" I said sarcastically

"Anytime babe"

I laughed and laid Brooklyn on the floor, and changed her nappy before putting a pink and purple outfit on her.

"Aww look at my baby" Nathan said smiling

Brooklyn giggled and smiled

"Uncle Max" She said, crawling out the room, I watched to make sure she didn't hurt herself, then saw her disappear into Max's room.

"Come 'ere" Nath said, holding out his arms

I went and laid in bed with him, resting my head on his chest.

He kissed my forehead and slightly squeezed me

"Our baby's one" He said

"I know, and last month we turned 19, where's this year gone?"

"God knows, but I know it's been the best year of my life"

I smiled and kissed him, I loved moments like this. I never want them to end. But for some reason, they always have to.

"DAAAADDDYYYYY!" We heard after a loud thump.

Me and Nathan both rushed into Max's room to see him picking Brooklyn off the floor

"Mate, she fell off the bed" He said, passing her to Nath

"Silly girl, your're alright" Nath said kissing her.

She laughs and point at him

"Daddy not dwessed" She giggled

"Right, I'm having a shower" I said, going into mine and Nathan's room, I heard him follow

"I'm joining you"

"Where did you hide Brooklyn?" I laughed, looking around

"Haha very funny she's back with Max" He said, snaking his arms around me and pulling me close

"Lets wait till later… And have a bath instead" I said looking up at him and kissing him on the lips

"I think that is a perfect idea" He winked, kissing my forehead.

I quickly got dressed, as did Nathan and walked downstairs into the kitchen where Jay was feeding Brooklyn

"You don't have to do that Jay" I said, smiling at him

"No worry" He said

I smiled and turned around to go back into the front room but Nathan grabbed my arm

"What you having babe?"

"I'm not hungry" I said, trying to walk into the front room but again being pulled back.

"Katie, we all know you pass out when you don't eat, so what you having?"

I sighed and looked at him, knowing he was right

"Toast and a cuppa?" He asked

I nodded and he kissed my cheek as I went and sat on the sofa text to Tom

"You alright?"

I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Tired?" He asked

"Headache" I replied

"Ah"

Nathan walked in with my breakfast and I ate some of it and left the rest

"Babe?" Nathan said and I shook my head, running upstairs into the toilet and throwing up. Nathan rubbed my back and sat me on his lap as I cried into him.

"Baby, go back to bed and I'll wake you up when we give Brooklyn her present yeah?"

I nodded and he carried me into our room and laid me down in our bed.

A few hours later I felt myself being picked up and I open my eyes to see Siva.

"Nathan told me to bring you down" He said and I laughed

"I have legs you know"

"Well done. Now shush" He said carrying me downstairs and placing me on Nathan's lap.

"You okay babe?" Nathan asked, kissing my head

I nodded and put my head on his shoulder as we watched Brooklyn open her presents.

She opened the first one and smiled

"Mudic book" She said, pointing to one of those books where you press a button and it makes a sound.

"Who's that from?" I asked and she gave me the card "It's from Uncle Max"

She crawled over to Max and put her arms around his neck

"Tank kew Uncle Max"

"Aww it's alright sweetheart, d'ya like it?"

She nodded and went to open more presents. I love seeing her face light up like that. I smiled as I snugged into Nathan and his grip around my waist tightened.

"Mummy, Daddy, I want to plway on my swing pwese" She said, pointing to her swing me and Nath got her.

"Okay baby, let me just go and set it up" Nathan said, standing up and taking the swing box in the garden.

Brooklyn crawled over to me and put her arms up. I picked her up and sat her on my lap

"Mummy"

"Yes baby?"

"I wove you"

"Aww I love you too baby" I said, kissing her on the cheek

"SWINGS READY!" Nathan called and I took Brooklyn into the garden.

Brooklyn looked so happy while Nathan was pushing her in her swing while I was laid on the grass sunbathing.

"Mummy push" She said and I shook my head

"Mummy's sunbathing" I said

"MUMMY PUSHH!" She said, as she started crying

I sighed and stood up, walking over to the swing and Nathan

"Come on Brooklyn, no tears for the birthday girl" I said, wiping her tears and pushing her as she started laughing.

Nathan came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my head. I leaned back and rested against his chest and I felt him kiss my head.

"You okay baby?" He asked

"Never been better" I said, turning around and kissing him

"Stop!" Brooklyn said and I turned back to the swing and stopped it swinging "Out"

I lifted her out and put her on the grass and she crawled to the door "Cake!"

Then some camera's came into the garden but Nathan just seemed to act like they weren't there

"Umm.. Babe?" I said, looking at him, then at the camera's

"Oh babe that's for the series"

"What series?"

"Bit like Peter Andre, but The Wanted"

"Ohh, and you didn't tell me because?"

"Because you would always be fussing over what you look like" He said, kissing me

"Mummy, daddy, cake" Brooklyn said, crawling over and sitting on the floor

"Not yet baby" Nathan said

Brooklyn started crying and screaming 'CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE' And throwing a tantrum.

Usually we just let her get on with it and she would calm herself down, but after three minutes she was gagging because she was crying and screaming and couldn't breathe, so Nathan went over to her and sat next to her

"Alright baby that's enough" He said, picking her up and sitting her on his lap "Calm down, shhh, come on, daddy's got ya"

I went and sat next to them and after a few minutes she had calmed down

"Do you want some juice baby?" I asked and she nodded

I got up and went inside into the kitchen and got her cup and some juice.

Then the door went so I answered it to see Nathan's mum and sister, I welcomed them in and told them to go out the back where Nathan was, and that we would be having a BBQ shortly. Behind them, was MY mum and sister.

"What" I said to mum while hugging my 14 year old sister, Sierra.

"I would like to see my granddaughter if that's okay" She said, trying to go past me. I stood in her way

"It's not okay" I said "Fuck you, get lost, I'll take Sierra back later"

"Don't talk to me like that young lady!" She said, once again trying to push past.

"I'm not gonna tell you again. Go away."

Then Nathan came up behind me carrying Brooklyn

"Everything okay?" He asked me, before looking at my mum "What's she doing here?"

"Fuck knows"

"Is this my granddaughter?" Mum said, reaching out for her. I slapped her hand away

"Don't you fucking dare touch my daughter"

"Baby, go and see Grandma and aunty Jess" Nathan said, putting her down and watching her crawl into the garden

"Katie why are you being like this?" Mum asked

"Because you're a bitch. Get out of my life"

"No"

"We can keep things calm and you can leave now, or I could call the police and have them remove you"

Her eyes narrowed and she glared at me

"You wouldn't"

"Really?" I spat "Nath can you find my phone please babe?"

He nodded and kissed my head, disappearing into the front room

"What's that ring?" Mum asked

I looked at my hand

"My engagement ring"

"You think I'm gonna let you marry… THAT?"

"THAT? 'THAT' IS MY FIANCE AND I LOVE HIM! HE'S THE FATHER OF MY CHILD AND I DON'T NEED YOUR FUCKING PERMISSION TO MARRY HIM!" I screamed and Nathan came running back to me

"Babe you okay?" He asked

I burst out crying with anger and turned around, crying into his chest.

"I think you should leave now" He said to mum "The police are on the way"

He wrapped his arms around me tight, and mum still kept trying to get in.

"Do you not see how much you're upsetting your daughter?" I heard a familiar voice and turned around

"Who's that?" I heard Nath whisper

"My dad" I said smiling, running up to him and hugging him

"Woah you've grown" He said, hugging me back

"What are you doing here?"

"Came to see my baby and my granddaughter, and meet your fiancé" He said smiling

At that moment the police turned up and dragged my mum away. At some point I'm gonna have to get a restriction against her.

"Dad!" Said Sierra running over and hugging him

I had forgotten about her.

"Hey baby, you we're only 3 last time I saw you!"

She laughed and I took them inside to meet everyone

"Right, dad, Sierra, this is Siva and his girlfriend Nareesha, Max and his fiancé Michelle, Jay and his girlfriend and also my best friend Clare, Tom and his girlfriend Kelsey, and this is my fiancé Nathan" I said as they all said hellos

Then Susan and Jess came in with Broo klyn

"And this is Nathan's mum Susan and his little sister Jess.. She's the same age as you Sierra, and this" I said, picking up Brooklyn "Is our baby Brooklyn"

"Mummy who dat?" She asked, pointing at dad and Sierra

"That's you granddad and aunty Sierra" I said

"Why dey here?"

"Because they wanted to see you turn 1!"

She frowed

"I don't wike dem"

"Why not?" I asked

"Because der stupid"

"Don't be rude little missy" I said

She went into a screaming strop again so Nathan took her upstairs to calm down

"She's been like that all day" I said, sitting on the floor as all the seats were taken up.

"Just like her mum then" Dad said, laughing

"Katie, what's with the camera's?" Sierra asked

"TV series"

"Right" Said Tom "I'm gonna get this BBQ started"

He stood up and went into the garden with Kelsey, Jay, Clare, Siva, Nareesha, Max and Michelle following, leaving me with Susan, Jess, dad and Sierra.

"Errm.. I'm gonna go down the shop and get some things… Come on Jess" Susan said, before they both hurried out the door

"He better be taking care of you" Dad said, looking at me

"Nath?" I said "Course he is"

"What about when you were gonna come live with me? He didn't seem to be taking care of you then"

"Dad, that was a year and 10 months ago, he made a mistake, it happens"

"Well I'm not convinced. And I don't want you marrying him"

"What? AND WHY THE FUCK NOT!"

"DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME YOUNG LADY!"

"Well tell me what's wrong with him them"

"He's famous, he's gonna cheat on you with models and other famous people, he's gonna start taking advantage of you, making you do everything, he's not gonna be around much and you're gonna be left to take care of Brooklyn by yourself. You're not ready for that"

"Thanks mate" Nathan said, walking though the living room into the garden, without Brooklyn "Fucking dick" I heard him mumble

"Fucking stereotyping him" I said to dad, turning to go into the garden but he grabbed my arm and stopped me

"I want you to come and live with me"

"FUCK OFF!" I screamed "I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN TWELVE FUCKING YEARS! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO COME AND TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T DO, WHERE I SHOULD LIVE, AND YOU SHOULDN'T BE JUDGING NATHAN! IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY LIFE, YOU CAN FUCK OFF OUT OF IT AGAIN!"

He slapped me and I screamed, holding my cheek in pain. Nathan, Jay and Siva ran in. Nathan brought me into a hug and I cried into him, and Siva and Jay got rid off dad and Sierra

"Shh your okay baby" Nathan said, sitting on the sofa, pulling me onto his lap.

After a few minutes I calmed down and wiped my eyes.

"Some fucking birthday this is for Brooklyn" I said, looking at the time "Is she asleep?"

Nathan nodded and kissed my cheek "She was being a right stroppy bitch"

I laughed and cuddled into him, until Tom called saying the BBQ was ready, and I went upstairs to get Brooklyn.

The next day Brooklyn was still in a mood and I wasn't in the mood to deal with it.

"Brooklyn eat your breakfast" I said, getting the spoon and trying to feed her.

"NO!" She said, pushing her plate onto the floor.

Luckily the plate was plastic

"FOR GODNESS SAKE BROOKLYN!" I shouted, causing her to start crying.

I left her crying in her high chair while I cleaned up the mess that she made.

"I want daddy!" She cried

"WELL DADDY'S NOT HERE!"

She started screaming so I took her out of the high chair and sat her on my lap in the front room.

"I want daddy" She said, a little calmer

"He'll be back soon" I said, kissing the top of her head "He's gonna be on the TV soon, shall we watch?"

She nodded as I turned on the TV, just in time

'_Please welcome The Wanted!'_

Brooklyn started clapping as they came onto the screen and sung 'Glad You Came', which is their new single.

After that they done a little interview thing and then they we're done.

Pretty much as soon as they were off the screen I got a text from Nathan saying 'On the way home, I love you xx'

I texted back 'Good LOL.. Brooklyn's doing my head in! I love you too xx'

Brooklyn got off my lap and crawled over to her toy box, yeah, she's a fast talker and slow walker I guess, and she started throwing her toys around the room.

"Brooklyn" I warned "Stop it"

She ignored me and as I went to go over to her Kelsey cam rushing through the door, slamming it behind her.

"Are they back yet?" She said, panicking, looking around

"No, what's happened?" I said, leaving Brooklyn and rushing to hug Kelsey

"Th-there was some men and they had a knife and.."

At that moment the lads rushed through the door

"KELS?" Tom yelled and Kelsey immediately ran into his arms

"It's okay" Tom said, hugging her as she cried "You're safe"

They went up stairs and Nathan came over to me, kissing me on the lips. I smiled and kissed back before hugging him.

"What time were you up this morning?" I asked, before sitting on the sofa with him

"Errm.. half 5" He said "Brooklyn what you doing?" He said, looking over to the toy box where she was still throwing toys everywhere.

"DADDY!" She said like she hadn't seen him come in, crawling over.

Nathan sat her on his lap and kissed her cheek

"What this mess?" He said "Have you been good for mummy?"

She shook her head

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like mummy" She said.

Tears filled my eyes when she said that and I rushed upstairs into mine and Nathan's room, where I laid on the bed and cried.

About 10 minutes later I felt a kiss on my cheek and a body lay next to me. I turned around knowing it was Nathan and buried my face in his chest.

"Shh baby you know she didn't mean that" He said, kissing my head

I looked up and he wiped my eyes and kissed my cheek.

"Who's watching her?" I asked

"I told her off and put her in her room"

I nodded and went over to the baby monitor and turned it on, to here Brooklyn crying and banging on her door saying 'out, out, out'

I sighed and went to lay back on the bed with Nathan.

"Babe, it's half 11, do you want me to put her down for a nap?"

"Yeah, half and hour early won't hurt her"

He kissed my head and got up, I did as well

"I'll do her milk" I said walking downstairs.

She always has milk before she has a nap or goes to bed.

I found her cup and washed it out before going back upstairs and into Brooklyn's room where Nathan has her sat on his lap, trying to calm her down.

I sat on the end of her bed and passed Brooklyn her milk. Nathan whispered something to her and she came over to me and sat on my lap.

"Me sorry mummy, me love you" She said

"I love you too baby" I said "Gimme a kiss"

She kissed me and I kissed her back, she finished her milk and me and Nathan put her in bed and stayed with her until she was asleep.

Me and Nathan went back into our room, turned on our laptops and logged onto twitter. I was so shocked when I saw what was trending.

'#KatieHitBrooklyn'

"Nath.." I said, pointing it out to him.

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"I never.."

"KATIE HOW COULD YOU!"

"Nathan! I swear I never hit her"

"These pictures say differently" He said, looking back at his laptop, and sure enough, there was pictures of me hitting her.

"I NEVER DONE THAT!" I said, tears in my eyes

"THEN WHERE ARE THESE PICTURES FROM" He shouted

"I DON'T KNOW!" I said "I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!"

"Get out" He said

"What?"

"GET OUT! I DON'T CARE WHERE YOU GO JUST GET THE FUCK OUT!"

"Nathan, I swear, I would never hit her" I said, trying to get him to listen to me.

"Where are these pictures from then?" He said, trying to stay calm

"I dunno" I said, before something clicked in my head "They're photoshopped"

"Katie you can see that they're not"

"No look!" I said, pointing to the screen

"I'm drunk in that picture, it's when I got into that fight down the pub, and that's just a picture of Brooklyn crying, they put them together to make it look like I was hitting her"

"Kate.."

"NATHAN YOU WERE THERE! The day I had that fight!"

"I know but"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME!" I screamed, tears that weren't wanted pouring down my face

"Baby come here" he said, patting his lap.

I crawled onto it and buried my face in his neck as his arms made there way protectively around my body.

"Baby I'm sorry" He said into my hair, rocking slightly

I didn't say anything but I just snuggled into him some more and he squeezed me

"I love you so much babe" He said, kissing my forehead, then my nose, then my cheek, then my lips.

"I love you too Natty" I said, Kissing him back.

I looked at his laptop screen and sighed at the picture

"Shall I do a twitcam and sort this shit out?" Nathan asked

"Yeah" I said, standing up "I'm just gonna sort my make-up out"

"Babe you look gorgeous" He said as I walked into the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror. Honestly, how can he call me gorgeous?

I sighed and got my make-up bag and started applying eye liner and mascara. Once I was satisfied I put on a bit of lip gloss and brushed my hair. It'll have to do. I sighed again and walked back into the bedroom, where Nathan was already on twitcam.

"You know we love you but this isn't funny guys" He said "It's upsetting me, it's upsetting Katie, I pretty sure the lads won't be too happy about it, if my parents see it their gonna go mental, so please just stop"

"Seriously" I said, sitting behind Nathan and resting my head on his shoulder "It had me in tears, and honestly, it did cause a bit of an argument, I would never even think about hurting Brooklyn, she's my baby"

Nathan turned around and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek and smiled, I smiled back and kissed him on the cheek.

"Right" Said Nathan "Sorry that this was so quick, I just wanted to set things straight, I'm off now because I want my lunch"

With that he shut down his laptop and stood up, grabbing my hand and taking me downstairs

"Bacon sarnie?" He asked

I nodded and flicked the kettle on and opened the cupboard looking for mugs

"You having one?"

"Please" He said

I took out two mugs and sorted out the tea bags, sugar and milk while I was waiting for the kettle to boil, then poured in the water and stirred them.

"On the table babe" I said to Nathan, placing the two cups of tea on the table "Think I just heard Brooklyn wake up"

"Alright thanks babe" He replied as I walked out the room and upstairs into Brooklyn's room

"Hey baby" I said, picking her out of her bed

"Food" She said, rubbing her eyes

"Alright baby, daddy's making lunch"

I carried her downstairs and sat her in her high chair.

"There's ours" Nathan said putting two plates on the table "And what would you like in your sandwich babygirl"

"Trees" Brooklyn said

"Cheese?" Nathan asked

Brooklyn nodded and Nathan kissed her cheek and starting making her a sandwich while I sat and ate my bacon sarnie

Today was the day we had been planning since Brooklyn took her first steps. The day that we knew was gonna be arranged the day he made me chase him out of the train station. The day that would make me his wife. The day that would make me _Mrs Sykes_

"You'll be fine" Nareesha said as she zipped up my dress.

I looked in the mirror. Oh my… It's my dream dress. Today was my dream day.

The bridesmaids were Brooklyn, Nathan's sister Jess, Michelle, Nareesha and Kelsey. The maid of honour was Clare- because we had been friends for ages.

The best men were Tom, Max, Jay and Siva… So the speeches were gonna be a laugh.

I began to shake as the music started and the doors opened.

I walked down the isle, trying not to faint. Nathan looked… WOW.

"You look stunning babe" Nathan said as I reached him, taking my hand in his

"So do you my baby boy" I said, tears in my eyes

He smiled at me as the wedding started

"Do you Katie Jane Hargreaves take Nathan James Sykes to be your husband?"

"I do"

"And do you Nathan James Sykes take Katie Jane Hargreaves to be your wife?"

"I do"

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride"

Nathan gently grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him, passionately kissing me.

This was is. The first step to the rest of my life.


End file.
